Salazar Snape
by Storga
Summary: The founders decide to interfere after the second wizarding war. The Veil agrees and plants an embryonic Salazar into Eileen's womb. Severus gains a twin and the Marauders a new enemy. A founder for a brother can complicate matters, but it has advantages. Can they stop Voldemort and prevent the war, or will history repeat itself? *Time Travel* Temp Hiatus to finish 600k WIP series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I have no intention to copyright. The world and characters belong to JKR, and I'd like to thank her for supporting fanfiction.

* * *

Lord Voldemort disintegrated into ash, and the second wizarding war ended. They had much to celebrate, but not tonight. Rescue parties ploughed through raging fires and deftly avoided falling rubble while they searched. The infirmary filled beyond capacity, and countless dead littered the grounds of Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and wizardry was no more.

Godric Gryffindor shook his head and turned away from the viewing portal. "How could we allow that to happen?" The bushy-haired wizard sighed deeply and unsheathed his sword. He swished it in the air and glanced at his bald-headed friend. Godric knew who to blame for the mess.

Salazar angrily scowled at the dunderheaded Gryffindor and sneered. "Slytherin shares no part in your culpability. The fault lies entirely with those from Gryffindor."

Godric grasped his sword with a firm grip and pointed its tip at his arrogant companion. His lips twisted in anger, and none missed his bellow. "Slytherin housed that vile wizard! Gryffindor takes no responsibility for his evil deeds."

The angered shout had no affect on the other wizard. Salazar calmly stroked a shrunken basilisk wrapped around his shoulders. He felt lost without Salina, but a young Harry Potter reunited him with his familiar. He glanced at Godric with a treacherous grin. "Muggles abused and ostracised my descendant while Gryffindors did nothing. They created a monster bent on revenge for those who tormented him." Godric snorted in disbelief, but Salazar had just begun. "Tom pleaded with Albus Dumbledore, but the muggle loving fool returned him to the orphanage. The wizarding community refused to help."

Godric stroked his bushy chin length beard and sheathed the sword. "Why blame Dumbledore for the actions of a Slytherin? Have you forgotten about Headmaster Black?" Salazar's scowl encouraged him to continue. What Gryffindor could refuse a good boast? "Dumbledore ignored Harry Potter when he pleaded to stay at Hogwarts and forced him to live with bullies. You didn't see him retaliate by slaying muggles and starting a war with the wizarding community. Potter had the heart of a true Gryffindor, and he became a hero."

The argument continued as it had for a century. Helga added sugar to her tea and watched the two with sadness in her eyes. "Will it ever end, Rowena?"

"They will never find solace in words." Helga had to agree. The elegant raven rose from the table and approached the angered wizards. "Your argument solves nothing. Put aside your differences and work together to prevent the war from happening."

Godric greeted the suggestion with an enthusiastic grin. "Of course, why didn't we think of that earlier? Rowena, you've given me a great idea!" Salazar groaned in anticipation, but his bushy-haired friend didn't let that dissuade him. "We travel back in time and stop it from happening!"

The bald headed wizard folded his arms and sneered. "I find myself awed by your sheer brilliance, Godric. Enlighten me with your plan for returning from the Veil, or have you forgotten? We no longer have our mortal bodies." Salazar scowled at the larger wizard and turned on his heel. He had enough of Godric's foolishness.

Helga approached the small gathering and smiled affectionately at the quarrelling men. "Now Salazar, was that necessary?" His eyes bore into the Hufflepuff, and he answered with a stiff nod. The motherly woman patted his shoulder and ignored his angered scowl. "Rowena suggested it, maybe she has an answer."

"Indeed." Three heads turned, but one showed disinterest. "I appealed to the Veil for mercy, and it listened to my plan. It offered a conditional agreement." Rowena glanced at Salazar and swallowed. He wouldn't like it, but she had nothing better. "The Veil insists we take muggle identities, and it will allow us to enter in pairs."

"You agree to teach children born from muggles, and now you want me to become one." Salazar pointed an accusatory finger at Godric. "This sounds like a Gryffindor plan! Did you seek that imbecile for advice?"

Helga approached Rowena and gave her arm a gentle squeeze. "Don't listen to him dear, you know how he likes to complain. Tell us about the plan."

Godric tried to suppress his amusement, but a small grin turned into a boisterous laugh. "It has my approval."

Salazar folded his hands and sneered. "How can you agree without knowing any details? I suppose, all Gryffindors are brainless idiots who rush in without thinking."

"Who needs to hear the plan? I'd do anything to see Sal living like a muggle." The boisterous laughter became contagious, but not for one bald headed wizard.

Rowena offered the seething man an apologetic smile. "Salazar believes Tom became evil because of his upbringing, so the Veil agreed to give him a better childhood. It will allow you to keep your magical abilities, but you will assume the role of a muggle couple wishing to adopt a son."

Salazar's brows narrowed, and he glared at the other wizard. "You will not raise my descendant."

"Fine by me, I'll leave the heinous monster to you."

Rowena glanced between the two men and hesitated. "Sal, what do you know about muggle society?"

"They are cruel creatures unwilling to accept what they cannot understand. What more do I need?"

Helga approached the stubborn Slytherin and patted his lower arm. "Don't worry about a thing, Sal. We can become muggle farmers and give Tom Riddle the happy childhood he deserves."

Salazar scowled at the motherly witch with a furious glare. "You want me to become a FARMER? I will do no such thing!"

"Can't you see it, Sal? You'll be wiping mud from your sweaty brow and socialising with the muggles. It'll be the time of your life!"

The laughing Gryffindor received an icy glare, but Salazar couldn't remove the horrid image from his mind. A more loathsome fate wasn't possible. "Godric will play in the dirt with the inferior creatures. What is the other choice?"

Rowena nodded at the new couple and continued with her explanation. "We have a second plan if they fail." Sal rolled his eyes and silently snorted. What would they know about raising a Slytherin? "The next part deals with Severus Snape. He plays a pivotal role in the war despite his muggle upbringing. We know little about his life before Hogwarts because his parents kept him away from the magical community. Salazar, the Veil will plant you in Eileen's womb, and you will become his twin brother."

He rubbed his chin in contemplation, but the Slytherin refused to agree without knowing more details. "Will I attend Hogwarts and rejoin the magical community?"

"Indeed." A small smile softened the stern matron's features.

He could become a muggle farmer, or a child wizard. It didn't need much thought. "Godric would turn Snape into a brainless Gryffindor." Salazar glared at the other wizard to emphasise his point and turned his attention back to Rowena. "I cannot trust him with Severus." He knew the cunning raven manipulated him, but he respected her all the more. "What will you do?"

Rowena straightened her sleeve with a gentle tug. "I will become a spiritual guide, or companion to help you on the journey. The Veil will allow me to keep all current memories, but I will not have a physical body."

Godric glanced at the Slytherin with a mischievous smirk. "Rowena, please, I'm begging of you. Your first visit needs to happen in the middle of the night when Sal's asleep." The beastly man sniggered at an imagined joke. "I bet he wets the bed."

Arms folded across his chest, and Salazar scowled at his best friend. How dare he make that insinuation!

**SS**

Helga stormed into the room and threw her hat on the table. "How could our son murder us? We did everything for him and showered him with love. Godric, why did he hate us?"

The large Gryffindor had no answers, but he understood Helga's need for comfort. His arms wrapped around her in an affectionate embrace, and he tried to assure her with a soft voice. "We can't change everyone, Helga. Let's hope Salazar has better success."

Helga pulled a yellow hankie from her inner pocket and tried to wipe her eyes while crying into Godric's chest. Where did they go wrong?

Godric held her close and softly wiped her tears. He glanced at the viewing portal and watched while Eileen and Tobias Snape celebrated the news of having twins. He hoped Salazar would have better success. Lily, James, Harry, Sirius, Frank, Hannah, and Neville would suffer if he failed. What would happen if Severus never became a Death Eater?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Salazar never wished to relive the birthing experience. Fleshy walls pressed around his body and squeezed him through a hole smaller than his head. It became oblong, and he wondered if it would ever return to its normal shape. He expected a trip through the Veil, but the fates had other plans. A woman screamed, and he felt a forceful thrust that ejected him into the cold winter air. Why didn't they use warming charms? A muggle grabbed him by the ankles, hung him upside down, and swatted his back. The indignity!

Magic wouldn't respond, so it forced him to find another method to show his displeasure. Salazar opened his mouth and screamed at the inane muggle until he reddened in fury, but the simpleton laughed in response and handed him to the nurse for bathing. "You have a feisty one, Mrs. Snape." Salazar focused on the face of his enemy, and he swore to seek revenge.

The muggles stuffed a padded garment between his legs and around his backside. It felt unnatural, but also comfortable. They swaddled him with a soft blanket and handed him to an exhausted woman with long black hair and dark eyes. He recognised her at once, but his attention wandered to the other infant. He ignored the adults and hissed at his baby brother. _"__Did the muggle hit you?"_

The small infant sniffled and hissed in answer. _"__Yes.__He was mean."_

_"__Don't worry little brother.__We'll get him back."_ Salazar didn't know how, but he would think of something. He always did.

A boisterous laugh interrupted their conversation and drew Sal's attention to a large man with short cropped hair. "Eileen, I could swear the boys were talking."

Their mother's arms became stiff, and she stared at her babies. She looked at the burly man with a guilty glance and tried to hide her nervousness. "Our sons are too young for that, but I can see what you mean. It sounded like a conversation." She smiled adoringly at her husband and motioned to the boys. "Who do you want to name after your father?"

Salazar tried to disappear, but his body refused to cooperate. Would they give him a stupid muggle name? He watched the muscular man grab his younger brother and vowed to take it easy on the little guy. He wouldn't make fun of him for the horrible moniker.

Tobias cradled his infant son and tapped a finger on the child's nose. "This one has the distinctive features of all Snape men; he deserves a masculine name—Severus. The other looks like your family, so why don't you choose his?" Salazar scowled at the implication, but it looked like an adorable pout.

Eileen snuggled her firstborn son and tried to think of a suitable name. They talked about several over the past weeks, but none sounded right. How had she given birth to Parselmouths? That ability only existed in one family, and they had never married into hers. Was Tobias a descendant from a squib line? She felt a magical nudge and knew what to call him. "Salazar"

**SS**

An elderly muggle approached the little Slytherin's crib and smiled at the fussing baby. Salazar had no idea what caused his grumpiness, but he didn't like it. The nurse rubbed a hand over his hairless scalp and spoke softly with loving affection. It confused him. How could she express love for a complete stranger? "Salazar, is it? I haven't heard that name before, but it sounds powerful." His evaluation of the muggle rose significantly until she removed his swaddling and exposed him to the chilly winter air. "Let's find the reason for your pout, shall we? Your mummy just fed you, so that can't be it."

The nice muggle slid a hand down his padded garment and became a vile woman deserving of his deepest scorn. Did she know nothing of decency? She ignored his angered protest and held the screaming infant against her chest. "Calm now little one, I'll find out what troubles you." She slid a thumb against the waist of his cushioned garment and sniffed. Her poor manners no longer surprised him, but it did nothing to quieten the enraged Slytherin. "My, aren't you a cranky wee baby?"

Salazar wished to express his grievances, but it wasn't possible. Why did the Veil force him to become a newborn? He hated being vulnerable. The elderly nurse wrapped her angered charge in swaddling and returned him to the crib. It was then she noticed Severus. She glanced at his nameplate and back to Salazar's. "We have twins, do we? No wonder you aren't happy."

The undignified muggle reached for his little brother and repeated her earlier indecency. It horrified Salazar to watch, but his sibling made it worse. Severus snuggled against her seeking affection, and he seemed unaware of the injustices perpetrated against him. The questionable muggle settled his brother against him and swaddled them together with a small blanket. She moved his nameplate to their cradle. "Don't worry little ones; I'll make sure the nurses keep you together. Twins don't like being separated."

Salazar would deny it, but he felt comforted with Severus sleeping against him. He eyed the muggle with mixed emotions. The natural Legilimens tried to scan her surface thoughts, but his magic evaded him. Why did the Veil prevent him from using it? The elderly woman completed her rounds and left the room. He needed answers. How could he contact Rowena? He tried calling out, but unrecognisable sounds left his mouth. Did they leave him alone?

A warm sensation washed over him, and he saw Rowena's spiritual form hovering above his cradle. Could she read his thoughts?

"I can." She smiled down at the tiny infants. "Salazar, you are a cute baby." He gave her the most fearsome scowl he could muster, but she laughed and continued with her voice inside his mind. "That looks adorable." He refrained from glaring, and she took pity. "I understand you may have questions."

The infant body refused to nod, or do anything else he commanded. "The Veil allowed me to keep some memories, but not others. Why can I recall our plans, but nothing that happened since Severus entered Hogwarts?"

Rowena smoothed her ghostly hair and replied using the mental link. "Sal, you must protect Severus and prevent him from becoming a death eater. Your actions will change the future, but old memories will distort your perception and drive you insane. Can you understand why the Veil removed them?"

"Yes." It didn't mean he liked it. "Rowena, I must restore Slytherin to its former glory, and help prevent other students from joining Voldemort."

Their spiritual connection deadened while she communicated with another, and then she returned. "The Veil agrees, Salazar. You may do anything within your power, but choose carefully. We cannot reverse any mistakes you make."

"May I talk about my secret?"

"Yes, but remember the warning." How could he forget?

"What do we know about Snape's magic?" His eyes flicked to Severus, and he became curious. "Rowena, was he a Parselmouth?"

The spiritual woman glanced at his sleeping brother with a mystified expression. "Severus Snape never possessed that ability."

"Is he my descendant?"

Rowena smiled at the wizard stuck in the body of a newborn. "Did you follow your family?"

"Indeed. His ability confuses me, because it suggests he came from an unknown line. How is that possible?" Godric would have a sharp comeback, but he could trust Rowena to offer a sensible answer.

"The Veil had no theories, so we turned to the viewing portal. We watched the frolicking of your descendants and discovered nothing." The woman folded her arms and assumed a contemplative stance. "How does magic affect the embryonic stages? Is it possible for his core to accept and adopt your abilities?"

"No." Her head tilted at his abrupt response, and she waited to hear his reasoning. "Parseltongue is an inherent ability that passes through my descendants. My eldest never developed the talent, and I tried everything from potions to the dark arts. Nothing worked to give Stavros the family trait."

The founders avoided talking about the squib, but she had no choice. "Could he use it without magic?"

"Yes." Salazar became quiet.

Rowena sighed and placed her palm against his hairless scalp. "Sal, I meant no harm. Do you believe Severus came from his line?"

"No." He wanted to scowl and turn away, but the infuriating body ignored his wishes. "I never trusted my youngest son; he would kill me to gain my legacy. I refused to make him my heir, so he murdered his brother. Stavros died before marrying his intended." He never talked about the family secret but nobody questioned it; squibs often left the magical community. Why did he tell her? His infant body played havoc with his mind, and its emotions affected his reasoning. Would it force him to become a child?

Rowena tried to mask her shock, but the wizard saw it in her eyes. "Sal, I wish you said something! You and he did everything together, and I know how close you were. Why did you keep it secret?" She received no response. The woman sighed and tried another tactic. "Your line survived longer than ours, but the Lordship died with you." The founders watched their families for countless generations, and the same fate befell them. Magic no longer acknowledged anyone with a noble status.

"I refused to make his younger brother my heir. He received wealth enough to live in comfort, but I withheld the title. He did nothing deserving of my Lordship."

Rowena glanced at the small infant sleeping contentedly against his brother and returned her attention to their mental conversation. "It explains the mystery behind the Chamber of Secrets. We never understood what you meant by a true heir, because your family produced a new one with every generation. Did you have reason to believe your eldest fathered a child?"

"No." The conversation became too much for his tiny body, and Salazar's mind drifted. He felt a tiny nudge press against him, and he smiled as Severus kicked in his sleep. It used to annoy him inside the womb, but now it brought comfort.

Rowena continued to gaze at the sleeping babies and thought back to their conversation. Salazar confided in her, and she refused to betray him. Those were his secrets to tell. She placed a palm against the sleeping children and pondered the information. Magical abilities often passed through family lines.

Both men possessed an exceptionally rare gift in Legilimency. Many could learn the art, but few inherited the talent to control it. They had a natural affinity for the Dark Arts, and they exhibited other similarities. Their exceptional intelligence, cunning, resourcefulness and determination made them unique in the wizarding community. Slytherins strived for those qualities, but these men came by them naturally. Could there be a familial connection?

**SS**

Rowena stopped visiting after their first meeting, and his former life became a distant memory. Salazar never forgot, but he learned to embrace childhood with his best friend and brother. The two miscreants loved adventure, and neighbours often saw them walking with their parents. Tobias would toss them over his shoulders and give them a wild ride. They loved it! The family lived on a small income, but they were happy.

That soon changed. Tobias grabbed Severus around the waist and threw the squealing child high into the air. "Grab it son!" Salazar stared at the giggling boy with envious eyes, and wished it was him trying to get the helium balloon. It blew away from his younger brother and floated higher towards the ceiling. "Don't worry, I'll get a ladder. We'll get your balloon."

Severus stared longingly at the inflatable object and experienced his first accidental magic. He floated towards the ceiling and grasped the balloon with a victorious smile. The little boy giggled delightedly and never noticed his parent's reactions, nor did his brother. Salazar soon joined him, and their laughter masked a hushed conversation.

An angered scream interrupted their play. "You knew about this?" Tobias threw a chair into the wall and slammed open the front door. Spinners end would never be the same.

The boys floated to the ground and stared at their parents with horrified eyes. They had never seen them fight. Eileen wiped tears with her sleeve and ran after her husband. "Tobias, please let me explain."

He turned around and stepped towards his pleading wife. The man glared hatefully and cuffed her right cheek. She flew backwards and tried to hide her tears. "Spare me your lies! I married the devil's whore and raised his children. What more can you tell me?"

Eileen crawled to a stand and tried to grasp his arm, but he pulled away and fled from the house. Tobias stormed down the sidewalk with the urgency of a desperate man. Salazar had vivid memories of muggle born students arriving at Hogwarts with broken bones and bruises. Some would leave for the summer and never return. He assumed they perished from the abuse, but the founders could do nothing.

Severus approached his mother and placed a small hand against her injured cheek. "Mummy, are you hurt?" Eileen swallowed and shook her head. She tried to smile, but neither boy believed it. "Why was Daddy mad?"

Eileen moved to the couch and pulled the boys to her side. She held them in a protective embrace and tried to explain the situation. "You're wizards with magical abilities. Daddy is a muggle, and he doesn't understand. It scares him. Will you promise never to do that again?"

Severus fiddled with his hands and stared at his lap. He gave her a guilty nod and avoided looking at anyone. Why did Eileen blame them? The question infuriated Salazar, and he watched while his little brother struggled not to cry, but his guilt made it impossible.

Salazar stiffened in agitation and pulled from his mother's embrace. His voice became higher than intended, but he didn't care. "We did nothing wrong! It's that stupid muggle's fault!"

The sound of flesh against cloth echoed off the walls and his backside erupted in pain. Hands flew to protect his bum, and he turned towards his mother with watery eyes. He refused to cry after one swat and said nothing more to avoid making it worse. "Salazar Snape, you will not speak about your father that way! Do you understand?" She received a quick nod, and he wondered about the viewing portal. Did Godric see him get swatted?

Eileen gazed apologetically at her son and pulled him into another hug. "Boys, we need to be on our best behaviour, can you do that for me?" Salazar nodded along with his brother, but he had less enthusiasm. "We need to make your Daddy happy. Go clean your room, and I'll make his favourite dinner." She tried to sound enthusiastic, but neither believed her.

The boys left for their room and did everything they could to please their Dad. They even made the beds. Eileen and the boys ate dinner well past the usual time, but nobody complained about the overcooked meat. They ate in silence. The kitchen clock held their mother's focus, but she said nothing about Tobias.

Eileen cleaned the kitchen while her sons finished. "Don't worry boys, tomorrow is another day. Wash up and get ready for bed." Two small heads nodded and vanished from the kitchen. Bedtime had never arrived without a fight until tonight.

They hurried through their nightly routines and flew into their beds. The covers would protect them from an angered Father. Salazar knew better, but his childish mind defied adult reasoning. The boys waited anxiously for Tobias's return, and neither heard the bedtime story. Their mother tucked them in and kissed them good-night. They hardly noticed.

They awoke hours later to loud shouting downstairs; Daddy had returned. He and mummy fought, and something slammed against the wall. Tobias sounded different. His words made little sense. They couldn't understand him, but they heard their mother's tearful pleas. They listened fearfully until the house fell silent and held their breaths when Tobias walked past their door.

The scene repeated itself the next day, and the one after that. Tobias grew more angered and turned to whiskey to solve his problems. His bosses tolerated him for a short while, but they had to let him go. Magic cost his job, corrupted his family, and ruined his life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The boys read quietly in their room and waited for Tobias to leave the house. Eileen never called them for breakfast and lunch passed without a word. Their stomachs grumbled in protest, but it was nothing new. Tobias couldn't look at them without becoming angry, and it never ended well. The boys still had bruises from the last incident.

Salazar pressed a hand into his grumbling stomach. Thinking about food always made it worse, but he couldn't avoid it. They hadn't eaten in two days; the pubs never opened on Sundays. Footfalls sounded on the stairs, and he held his breath in anticipation. Was Tobias leaving? It's been eight months since the ignorant muggle discovered their abilities.

Necessity forced the boys to develop an acute awareness of their surroundings, because they needed to avoid angering the stupid muggle. Cutlery clacked against the stoneware, and a delicious aroma wafted upstairs. They smelt bacon, eggs, and toast. Tobias laughed at something Eileen said, but rumbling stomachs made it impossible to follow the conversation. The boys waited while their parents ate and prayed for Tobias to leave.

The front door opened and closed. Salazar ran to the window and watched their father from behind a curtain. He didn't want to discover what would happen if Tobias saw him. He waited until the man disappeared around a corner. "Sev, he's gone. We can go downstairs."

Severus wrapped an arm around his stomach and hissed into the pillow. "I try to be good. Why can't magic leave us alone?" The boys always used parseltongue when alone, because the soft sounds went unnoticed by their parents.

Salazar sat beside his brother and pulled him into a one armed hug. His voice lowered to a soothing hiss. "It wants to help us." Intense emotions caused their magic to flare, and it worsened their situation.

Severus leaned into his brother while he gazed at the floor. "I wish I didn't have magic. He would love me if I was a muggle."

"Never say that!" The hiss came out louder than intended, but the horrific statement deserved it. "Magic is a gift. It's his fault for not realising it." They had this conversation before, but it would take more to convince his brother. Sal quietly walked towards the window and peeked through the curtains. "Sev, I'm hungry."

The boys slowly opened their door and walked silently towards the kitchen. It didn't matter that Tobias had left, because it became habit to stealth around the house. Salazar couldn't remember the last time he ate bacon, and it smelt so good. His mouth watered, but his enthusiasm died when he saw the empty plate.

Eileen sighed at their arrival and turned away from the sink. They had interrupted her cleaning. "I suppose you want something to eat."

Severus nodded meekly to his mother. "Yes, please mum. I'm really hungry."

Eileen motioned to the table. "Fine, take a seat. I'll make something."

Salazar hungrily stared at the empty platter and dared to ask. "Can I have bacon?"

His mother gazed at him in sympathy and refastened her apron. "Tobias finished the bacon. Sit down and I'll make you a jam sandwich with peanut spread." She noticed their mournful looks and sighed in exasperation. "Why must you insist on angering your father? He hates it when you use magic."

The boys stared longingly at the remains of their parent's meal and sat without enthusiasm. Eileen scowled at their ungrateful behaviour and sneered. "Tobias struggles to put food on the table, and you show no appreciation." She sliced their sandwiches in half and slammed the plates before them. It caused the boys to jump, but she ignored their frightened reactions. "Eat quickly and change into your best clothes. Your mummy has an important meeting at Hogwarts."

Excitement surged through his veins, but Salazar tried to mask his enthusiasm. The boy had several questions, but peanut butter made it difficult. He finished the water and swiped a sleeve across his mouth. "What do you need at Hogwarts?"

Severus tried to obey his mother by stuffing the sandwich into his mouth and using his fingers to push in more. It prevented him from chewing, but water helped with that problem. The boys had learned to eat in a hurry.

Eileen watched her youngest with a guilty expression, but she tried to mask it with impatience. Her emotions always confused the boys. She wasn't happy, but she pretended otherwise. She'd look at them as if she wanted to hug, and then she'd turn away. Why did she avoid them? "My father despised your muggle blood and refused to pay your tuition. We need to ask the Headmaster for a scholarship."

The boys finished their meal in silence and listened to their mother's movements when she left the kitchen. She went into their bedroom. Sal hoped she wouldn't notice the potion books, but his adult mind craved a challenge and Severus wanted to learn about magic. They couldn't find any others. The boys waited for her to leave and dashed to their room to find clothes on their beds. They never saw them before, but Sal approved of the dark fabric. "Green is for Slytherin."

Severus pulled the shirt over his head and tugged at the material around his stomach. "Will we be in Slytherin?"

"Yes, all the smart and cunning people go there." Salazar glanced at his brother with a prideful smile, but that soon vanished. His upper lip curled in disgust and he pointed at the youth's shirt. "It's on backwards. Maybe the hat will put you in Gryffindor."

The smaller boy scowled at his brother and wriggled around to fix his clothes. "No it won't. You'll go to Hufflepuff."

"Boys, are you almost ready?" The impatient shout ended their argument.

"Yes Mummy!"

The boys rushed downstairs to find their mother standing beside the fireplace. She retrieved a small tin from her purse. "We'll travel by floo. Hold on tight and don't let go." Salazar preferred apparition, but he suspected Eileen lacked the ability. She tossed silver powder at the flames and stepped into the fire.

Severus squealed and pulled away. He flew across the room and sat on the floor with tears streaming down his panicked face. "No! I'll behave mummy, I promise! Please don't give me to the fire monster!"

Eileen rushed to her son's side and tried to comfort him with an affectionate embrace. The long overdue gesture caused him to quieten, but it did nothing to quell his fears. Eileen gently brushed tears from his cheeks and said in a soothing voice. "Severus, there's no such thing as a fire monster."

The little boy fearfully shook his head and proudly pointed at his brother. "Yes there is! He saw it!"

Salazar suddenly regretted his stories about magical monsters and tried to ignore their conversation. A low rumble told him it wasn't possible. "Salazar Snape, what have you been telling your brother?" The little boy swallowed and answered with an innocent smile. She didn't believe it, but his mother soon lost patience. "Severus, he lied. We don't have time for this foolishness."

Severus wanted to be brave, but the fire monster really scared him. He stared at the flickering flames in horror, and couldn't move any closer. Eileen lost patience with her youngest and hauled him in her arms. He may have struggled before, but magic changed his parents. Severus didn't move, and he bravely waited for the monster to eat him.

His mother threw silver powder into the flames, grabbed Salazar roughly by the hand, and stepped into the fire. The floo tossed them into a whirling spiral which did nothing for the terrified child. He imagined them falling into the monster's gaping mouth. His eyes closed; he couldn't look!

A shrill wail pierced the relaxed atmosphere at 'The Three Broomsticks' and drew immediate attention to the stone fireplace. Patrons turned to stare at the new arrivals, and watched while a frazzled young woman stepped out with two little children.

Concerned frowns turned into merry guffaws, and a teenager ran towards the trio. She kneeled by Salazar and patted him affectionately on the shoulder. "Welcome to the Three Broomsticks. The name's Rosmerta. Was this your first time using the floo?" He answered the stranger with a shy nod and looked at his mother.

Severus stopped screaming and pried open an eye—the fire monster hadn't eaten him. He didn't recognise the teenager, but they were inside a tavern. People were laughing at him! He didn't like it, and he tried to hide by pressing his face against his mother's shoulder.

Eileen sighed at her sons' reactions and glanced at the youth with a weary smile. "I appreciate your hospitality, but we have a prior engagement." Rosmerta nodded in understanding, and the trio proceeded to Hogwarts.

Severus waited until they left the tavern, and then he wriggled. "Mum, please put me down; I can walk on my own." Eileen happily obliged, and the proud little boy strutted ahead of his mother.

They proceeded at a child's pace and reached their destination in fifteen minutes; it normally took five. The boys stared at the wondrous castle with awed expressions and pushed their foreheads against the impenetrable gate. It held their attention, but it wasn't new to the Slytherin. He reached with his tiny hands and grasped the bar. A warm magical energy surrounded him and a voice spoke inside his mind. "Welcome home Salazar, I have waited for your return."

The young boy couldn't restrain his enthusiasm and shouted at the school in greeting. "Hogwarts, it's good to see you!" Severus joined with an eager cheer and Eileen said nothing to discourage them. It was then that Salazar realised they couldn't hear the other voice. He knew she spoke through telepathy, but his childish mind allowed him to forget. He smiled at his mother and returned to their telepathic conversation. "Do you know about my mission?"

Her magic caressed him in a welcoming embrace. "Rowena told me about your return through the Veil. Salazar, I must warn you. Salina continues to suffer from the evil one's agonizing torture; her mind may never heal." He wanted to murder Tom Riddle for harming his familiar, and maybe he'd get the chance.

The main gate swung open and Eileen led the boys through corridors filled with moving pictures. She had no time for questions, and they knew better than to ask. She brought them to a large library and motioned to the books. "Stay here and wait for mummy." Two dark heads nodded obediently and watched her leave the room.

It felt like forever, but it couldn't have been more than a minute. Salazar watched the door close behind her and eagerly turned to his brother. "Sev, you want to see something neat?"

The little boy glanced at the door and lowered his voice. "Mum said to wait here."

"Don't worry, she'll never know."

"Ok."

His little brother always trusted him. Salazar felt bad about the fire monster, but he knew this would make it better. He led them to the main stairs and grinned when they swung.

Severus grasped the railing with an excited giggle. "They're moving!"

Salazar never appreciated the annoying stairs, but his childish mind had a different reaction. He delighted in their unpredictability. The boys moved in one direction, and the stairs shifted in another. Hogwarts played with the children and swung them around at rapid speeds. The boys squealed in delight and challenged each other to a race.

Hogwarts would allow nothing bad to happen, but she had to let the boys continue. They had a mission. She slowed the stairs and stopped them at the correct second-floor hallway. Salazar grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him to a familiar entrance. He stopped at the door and scowled at the sign. "We need to go through here."

Severus read the words with a disgruntled huff. "That's a girls' lavatory. I'm not going in there."

Salazar groaned at the outburst, but his childish mind agreed. They were boys! "We aren't going to use it; the secret entrance is in that room."

The little boy folded his arms with a haughty glare and refused to change his mind. "It's for girls. We can't go in there."

"We do with mum."

"Not anymore!" Nobody could miss the pride in his voice, but Salazar had to agree. Eileen allowed them to use the gents' room earlier this week, and they swore never to enter another female lavatory. Only little boys did that, and they were too old for such things.

"Severus, I promise you'll like it."

"Not if it's in there."

"Do you like snakes?"

Severus glanced down the hall in both directions, but he couldn't see anyone. "Why are snakes in there?"

Salazar pushed against the door and slid into the bathroom. "Come, I'll show you." He approached a sink and motioned to the tap. "See the snake? Tell it to open."

Severus looked at his brother with a suspicious gaze. "You lied about the fire monster. Why should I believe you?"

Salazar pushed against the sink and sighed at his little brother. "I'm sorry Severus; I didn't mean to scare you." He motioned to the tap and eagerly pleaded. "I promise this isn't a lie."

The doubting little boy stood on tiptoe and hissed at the pretend snake. The sink moved, and they stepped away. It sunk into the floor and showed a hidden pipe large enough for a grown man. Sev's eyes widened in awe and he stared at his older twin. "I'll never doubt you again! How did you know about that?"

"I'll tell you later." Salazar grinned at his brother and jumped into the pipe. A delighted giggle echoed off the walls, but the Slytherin would never admit it came from him. "Race you to the bottom!"

Severus tried to sound grumpy, but his childish enthusiasm ruined the effect. "No fair, you had a head start!" He jumped into the pipe and flew down the biggest slide he'd ever seen. Youthful laughter ricocheted off the copper and echoed against the stone walls. Their gleeful cheers would draw attention, so Hogwarts closed the hidden entrance. It amused her to see the formidable wizard enjoying his second childhood, and she didn't want an adult to interfere.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Salazar flew from the pipe and slid across the slick stone floor. He crashed into a bone-filled mound and came to an abrupt stop. A loud scream announced Sev's arrival, and he tried to move away, but the ankle high water made it too slippery for the young child. Limbs entangled themselves around his torso and his brother's nose met the back of his head. "Watch where you're going, dummy!"

The boys sat in muddied water, but neither seemed to notice. Severus groaned and held a hand against his banged appendage. Blood trickled from the right nostril. "Don't call me dummy! I'm not the dunderhead who stopped!"

"You should have! That's why you crashed into me, stupid."

"I'm not stupid, you are!" Severus rolled to his side and glanced around the flooded tunnel. A glistening white object caught his attention, and he promptly forgot the earlier fight. He reached into the water and retrieved the fleshless skull. The young boy became engrossed with his latest discovery and ran a finger over its pointy little teeth. "What do you think this was? It's too small for a cat."

Salazar glanced enviously at the perfect trophy and tried to find a better one. "It could be a rat."

Severus shook his head. "Nu-uh, the rat we found by the river had really big teeth." The little boy curled his index fingers and held them against his mouth in imitation. "This one doesn't have them. Maybe it's a big lizard."

Salazar noticed a large skull with many teeth and a rounded head. He retrieved it from the pile and grinned at his little brother. "What about this one? It looks like a dog, but bigger."

Severus stared at the item with a scholarly gaze and tried to solve the mystery. "It might be a magical dog, or a grim." His eyes shone with excitement and the little boy squealed, "What if it's a hellhound?" He looked around nervously and wiped an arm against his nose. It no longer bled, but blood smeared across his face and dotted the sleeve.

Salazar didn't want to see a grim, or a hellhound. He swallowed fearfully and tried to reassure his brother. "The snake ate it, so don't worry."

Severus stuffed the skull into his pocket and squatted by the mound looking for another. "Snakes can't eat dogs; they're too big."

"Not if they're a basilisk." Salazar grinned at his brother's stunned reaction and proudly pointed through the corridor of secrets. "See that door? A huge snake lives there."

Severus stared down the tunnel with his eyes widened in wonder. "Can they open doors?"

"No." Salazar smirked wryly at his brother. "That's a dumb question."

"You're a liar." Severus accused. "How did these bones get here if the snake lives on the other side of that door?"

Salazar wanted to respond with a childish retort, but his adult mind wouldn't let him. They were talking about his familiar. "Basilisks use magic."

Severus would need to think about that answer, but it made sense. Magical creatures had powerful abilities. "How do you know a basilisk lives here?"

Salazar grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him through the corridor. "Promise not to tell, and I'll share my secret."

Severus nodded solemnly at his brother; both understood the consequences of betrayal. It never ended well. "I swear. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

The muggle rhyme sufficed for now, but someday the boys would swear on their magic. Salazar traced his finger across the entwined snakes that guarded the door. Would his brother understand? He wasn't sure. "Severus, I lived and died many years ago. The Veil let me come back, so I could be your brother."

Severus pressed both hands against the door and gave it a good push, but nothing happened. "That explains why you always know the answers." He almost sounded jealous. Severus didn't understand magic, but he believed it could do anything. He had no reason to doubt his brother. "Did you know Grandma Prince?" A horrific thought occurred to him, and he turned to his brother in panic. "Were you a girl?"

Salazar smirked at his brother's reaction, but his childish mind agreed. He wasn't a girl! "I'm Salazar Slytherin, and the basilisk is my familiar."

Severus scowled at his slightly older twin. "Not anymore. Now you're Salazar Snape—MY big brother." He didn't mean to sound possessive, but it scared him. Would he return to his other life?

"I'm a Snape, just like you." The confirmation alleviated his brother's concerns. "The snake is huge Sev, but it won't hurt us." Salazar stretched his arms out to emphasise his point. "It's bigger than our house!"

Widened eyes stared at him in shocked disbelief. "How do you know?"

"She is my bonded familiar." His answer didn't convince the other boy. "Do you know what a familiar is?" Severus shook his head. Their mother never discussed magic, and Salazar wondered about her being a squib. Why did she prefer living like a muggle? "Your familiar can talk inside your mind, and you can sense each other."

"Can you feel her?"

Salazar stared at the door with a saddened expression. "Sev, my familiar needs me. She doesn't like being alone, and she's hurt."

Severus followed his brother's gaze and responded with a hushed whisper. "I will help."

Salazar smiled and loudly hissed at the door. "Open" The entwined snakes became animated and untangled themselves from the handles. An ancient lock released its clasp and the heavy doors swung wide to show a large chamber the size of the Great Hall. Stone snakes coiled around smooth pillars and statues adorned the room. The largest was of Salazar Slytherin. It spread across the far wall, but the boys could only see its head. Water covered the rest.

The snake wasn't there. Severus stepped closer to the submerged chamber and tried to see into the deeper water. He heard something! The little boy turned towards the large statue and watched a green snake emerge from its mouth. It didn't look big, but then it grew larger and became gigantic. Severus wanted his mummy!

Salazar mentally called for his familiar, and he smiled when she slithered from the statue's mouth. He stepped forward to greet her, but his panicked brother lunged at him. Severus clung against him and pleaded with a desperate whisper. "Don't let it eat me."

"I won't."

"You promise?" Severus wanted to believe, but the gigantic snake had huge teeth!

"Yes." Salazar pulled his brother into a hug and spoke to the snake in parseltongue. "Salina, do you recognise me?" Severus swallowed and tried to act brave, but the massive creature had eyes larger than him.

The giant basilisk flicked her tongue at the new arrivals and purred in a soft hiss. "My wizard returns, and he brings a snack."

Severus refused to stay another second! He yanked Salazar's arm and dragged him towards the door. "Mum said to wait in the library!"

"Stop, I promise Salina won't hurt you." The snake stared with interest at the other human speaker and approached the small child.

She flicked her tongue at the unfamiliar human and lapped it against his upper body. Severus squeezed his eyes and stiffened. Grown men would've wet themselves, but not the courageous little boy. His hand tightened around his brother's arm and he fearfully pleaded with the snake. "Please don't eat me."

"Little one, I give you my word. I will not harm my wizard's nestling." Her tongue flicked his hair, and she inhaled his scent. "This one has powerful magic." Severus didn't want Salazar to laugh, like the people did in the tavern. He pried an eye open and stared into the snake's mouth. He needed to act brave, but he would rather hide under a blanket.

Salazar felt his familiar's happiness and watched while she teased his brother. He didn't wish to interfere, but she needed to understand their situation. "The Veil allowed me to return as his twin brother—he isn't my child."

The large snake coiled around Severus and examined him closer with her flicking tongue. "I detect a familiar scent on this one." She thought of sniffing his crotch, but she wasn't a common dog. Salina ruffled his hair and absorbed chemical particles undetectable by humans. The giant tongue retracted, and she analysed the new information. "He has Stavros's scent."

Severus tried to stand still, but the ticklish tongue made it impossible. The little boy wriggled helplessly in the snake's grasp and the flicking worsened while she played. It helped to reduce his fear. Salina released her giggling hostage, but the inquisitive boy had many questions. "Who is Stavros; why do I smell like him?"

Salazar slowly paced around his brother. The shocking news confirmed his earlier suspicions, but it wasn't possible. "He was my eldest. Salina thinks you are my descendant through him." The former adult refused to believe his son fathered a child without telling him. "How could Stavros have a baby?"

Severus tried not to interrupt their conversation, but his brother asked a dumb question. "Men don't have babies; women do. I thought you knew everything."

Odd hissing came from the snake which sounded suspiciously like laughter. Her lips twitched into a fearsome grin. "I'm afraid you're too young to learn about such things. Ask again when you're older." She affectionately teased the boys, but her words tormented Salazar's adult ego.

"Salina..." The flustered child couldn't finish his statement, or look at his brother. His hands flew into the air with a frustrated gesture and he turned away from the snake. "I didn't mean that; Stavros would've told me. We never kept secrets from each other." He hoped the viewing portal didn't translate parseltongue, or Godric would never let him forget that conversation.

The basilisk nudged her head against the pouting child, and he placed a palm against her cheek in acceptance. Salina adored her wizard and his affectionate gesture showed he felt the same about her. The snake practically hummed in happiness. She flicked her tongue against Severus's face and continued her earlier analysis. "He has first generation magic."

Severus huffed at the implied insult. "I'm not a mudblood."

Salazar saw nothing wrong with the offensive word, and he encouraged Severus to use it. Soft minded Gryffindors tried to deny the truth by rejecting the name. "Stavros was my eldest, but he was a squib. You were the first from his line with abilities. It means you inherited your magic directly from me, so it's more powerful. My other son married a witch, and her abilities mixed with his. That continued with each generation, and it weakened my familial magic."

Severus didn't want to sound dumb, but his brother used big unfamiliar words. He guessed at the meaning of familial, and he hoped it didn't make him look stupid. "What is family magic?"

Their mother ignored her sons and refused to discuss the wizarding world. Salazar realised he needed to instruct his brother, or purebloods would mock him. "Magic awards people with special abilities, and they pass them to their children. My family can speak parseltongue and are gifted in Legilimency. My other descendants have lost the ability to breed basilisks, but not you. You have undiluted magic."

A deep penetrating sadness filled the young wizard, but it wasn't from him. He rubbed an affectionate hand over the snake's head and tried to comfort his pained familiar. "Salina, please tell me. How did the vile creature hurt you?" Why did it sadden her when he talked about family?

Salina nuzzled against her wizard and saturated him with tears. Each one felt like a bucket being dumped on his head. "The evil one wanted me to become his familiar, but I refused. I already had a wizard." He nodded silently for her to continue, but he saw it through the viewing portal. It outraged Salazar to watch, but he could do nothing. Familiars created an eternal bond with their wizards, and the Veil reunited them after death. The arrogant prat believed himself more worthy of her allegiance. "He attacked my mind and filled me with a terrible pain."

Severus became nervous and his eyes darted around the chamber. A monster attacked her? It must be huge! Was it still here? He edged closer to the giant snake.

Silence dominated their conversation, but Salazar continued to comfort his familiar while she struggled for words. "Your evil nestling commanded me to kill a student without a wizarding lineage. He knew about the basilisk ability to sense magic, and he claimed you created me to rid Hogwarts of mudbloods. He forced me to do it, I had no control." Would the Imperius work on a Basilisk? Their skin reflected magic, but the unforgiveable attacked her mind.

Salina watched her wizard when he taught classes, and she grew to love the students. She considered them her nestlings. Salazar couldn't imagine her pain at having to murder one. Did that explain her hostile greeting? Would she attack his descendants to protect the students?

Salazar groaned loudly and pressed his forehead against the snake. "The vile creature twisted everything, and ignored the instructions I left for my true heir. Salina, did you tell him about the potion?"

The large snake nudged him in answer. "Yes."

Severus glanced around the chamber, but he saw nothing. "What did the potion do?"

Salazar affectionately patted the massive snake and answered his brother. "Salina's abilities inspired me, and I developed a potion that could detect mudbloods. It removed their magic. The pigheaded Gryffindor insisted on teaching them, and we fought bitterly over the issue. Godric would know I did something to his special students, and Rowena could create an antidote. They prevented me from using the potion, so I left it with Salina for my true heir. It would remove mudbloods from Hogwarts."

"It sounds mean." Severus toed the ground with his saturated shoe and thrust his hands into muddied pockets. "Why do you and dad hate magical children? Will you use the potion?"

"No, I promise." His answer brought a small smile to the other child, but those watching from the viewing portal reacted with stronger emotions. Godric cheered louder than any other, and the founders missed hearing Salazar's reasoning. "The Gaunt family tried to preserve their magic by excluding others, and they went insane. We need mudbloods, or the same would happen to wizarding society." They were too young to discuss the inbreeding issue, so that would have to wait. Salazar reluctantly accepted mudbloods, but he loathed them.

"I'm glad you're not like dad."

Salazar had nothing in common with the stupid muggle, and his brother finally understood. He accepted the latest affirmation, and thought about his descendants. Tom Riddle illegally declared himself the true heir, but Gringotts refuted his claims. They withheld the title of Lord Slytherin, so the arrogant prat called himself Lord Voldemort. He would murder Severus to avoid anyone discovering the truth. Salazar vowed to destroy the loathsome wizard, but he needed to grow up. That would take forever! "Salina, I don't want to leave you at Hogwarts. Will you come home with me?"

Severus glanced at his brother with an arched eyebrow and a dubious expression. "How will you hide a giant snake from dad?"

Salazar envisioned Salina chasing Tobias through their home, and the stupid muggle running for his life. The basilisk could gaze at her prey to kill it, but where was the fun in that? A translucent eyelid gave her control over the fatal ability. "Salina changes her size with magic. Do you remember the pictures of me with a snake around my neck?"

Severus slowly nodded and glanced at the large statue with a gaping mouth. He didn't need a picture. "Dad scares me. We can't let him find her."

Salina listened to the little humans with an interested gaze, but it hardened at her wizard's solemn nod. "The human will regret ever harming my wizard, or his nestling. Do not worry younglings; I'll protect you."

The snake meant well, but Salazar didn't appreciate the youngling comment. "I'm not a child."

Salina affectionately flicked her tongue and nuzzled against the little boy. She didn't wish to argue, but she remembered her adult wizard. He never showed emotions, and he didn't giggle. He spoke with a formality befitting a noble, and he avoided using familiar terms. The adult no longer existed, but she had her wizard.

Salazar held his arm in a familiar gesture, and Salina eagerly accepted. She shrunk to the size of a small garter snake, and slithered up his leg. She reached his waist before she could no longer touch the ground and she settled over his shoulders. "My wizard and his nestling can see through my invisibility, but others can't."

Severus scowled at the tiny snake, but it looked like a childish pout. "Salazar and I turned five in January; we are the same age. I'm not his child."

Salina flicked her tongue at the sulking boy and softly hissed. "I understand my little snake. May I consider you one of my nestlings?" Severus tried to stay mad, but a smile crept across his face and he nodded at the shrunken basilisk. If only adults could forgive that easily.

**SS**

The boys crawled back through the pipe and ran to the library without considering their muddied clothes. Severus felt his heart pounding loudly against his chest, and he carefully pried the large door open. He peeked inside, but didn't see his mother. "I think we made it."

Eileen stepped out from a nearby alcove, and the elderly headmaster followed. "Where have you been?"

The startled boys jumped and turned towards their mother with guilty expressions. Salazar felt emboldened by his familiar, but he suspected she wouldn't believe they were at the library. He decided on a partial truth. "We left to find a toilet."

Eileen glanced over her shoulder at a dark wooden door. "Why didn't you use that one?"

"It wouldn't open!" Severus didn't like lying, but they needed an excuse. The little boy ran to the door. He reached for the handle and pulled with all his might, but the heavy door wouldn't budge. "See, it's locked."

His mother pressed her palm against the wooden surface and pushed. The door swung open without a problem. Severus swallowed nervously, but Salazar came to his brother's defence. "Why does it have a handle if you need to push?"

Dumbledore grinned delightedly and smiled down at the filthy little children. "My boy, you ask a very interesting question, but I'm afraid I don't have an answer." He flicked his wand, and the mud vanished from their clothing.

Eileen flustered in humiliation because a proper witch would've known to do that. "You have my appreciation, Headmaster." She turned her attention back to the boys and placed a hand on her hip. "Where—have—you—been?"

"Boys will be boys, Mrs. Snape. I assure you they did nothing wrong. Hogwarts has many secrets, and children will seek them." The headmaster defended them and his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Severus liked him instantly, but his brother kept his distance. Dumbledore glanced at Salazar's shoulder and took a second look. "Mr. Snape, I believe you have something else in common with your namesake. Were you aware that Salazar Slytherin had a basilisk for his familiar?" The little boy nodded.

Severus stared at the powerful headmaster, but he needed to know the answer. _"__How can he see you?"_

Salina responded in a low hiss. _"__He must have an ability which allows him to see invisible creatures."_

Salazar affectionately stroked Salina's head while she became visible. "Please mum, can I keep her. She bonded with me and became my familiar. Dad will never see her." He waited for her answer, but the woman couldn't respond.

Dumbledore watched the boys without his usual twinkle. "Many believe basilisks no longer exist, but I see they are mistaken. Mrs. Snape, your children will become powerful wizards. I expect great things from them." The headmaster tried to mask his concern with a fake smile, but Salazar noticed.

A warm sensation crept across Severus when he heard the compliment, and he stared at the grandfatherly headmaster with an adoring smile. The small child craved adult affection, and he didn't care if it came from a stranger. The headmaster liked him. Unlike his brother, Severus believed adults without questioning their motives.

Salazar tried to scan the wizard's surface thoughts, but his magic refused to cooperate. Why did the Veil disallow Legilimency?

Dumbledore folded his hands and turned to Eileen with a graceful smile. "My dear Miss Prince..." The headmaster faltered and looked at her with an apologetic glance. "Please forgive my lapse, Mrs. Snape. Children grow so quickly I sometimes forget they are no longer my students."

Eileen graciously smiled at the elderly headmaster and shyly averted her gaze. The old man complimented her youth, and she relished his praise. "I accept your apology, but it wasn't needed."

Dumbledore glanced between the boys and returned his attention to their mother. "Your sons have powerful magical abilities; it would interest me to learn about them. Perhaps, I can offer my services as a private tutor." Salazar gritted his teeth, but he couldn't say anything. His mother had no tolerance for rude behaviour.

Nobody had ever complimented her sons, but the great Albus Dumbledore wished to know them. He offered to become their mentor! The woman couldn't mask her enthusiasm despite her best effort. "I consider it an honour, Headmaster. When would you like to begin their lessons?"

The famous twinkle returned, but Salazar no longer trusted it. He scowled at the manipulative headmaster with a childish pout. "I don't want HIM tutoring me!"

"Salazar..." Eileen said in a warning tone.

"No!" She moved with lightning speed, but the small boy leapt from her path and scurried behind his brother.

Eileen reached behind Severus and grabbed the older twin's shoulder. "Apologise at once."

Salazar swallowed and tried to stop his tears, but childish emotions dominated his actions. Watery eyes glanced at his mother and the elderly headmaster. The situation became dire, and he didn't want to worsen it. His gaze turned towards the floor and he mumbled. "I'm sorry."

Dumbledore stood tall before the chastised little boy and patted his shoulder with an affectionate gesture. The elderly headmaster placed himself between the youth and his angered mother. "Mrs. Snape, children must learn to express themselves, or they will become embittered adults." Dumbledore waited for her reluctant nod and gently squeezed Salazar's shoulder. "Why do you reject my offer?"

The abused little boy struggled to understand the situation, but his childish mind made it more difficult. Dumbledore stopped his mother from swatting him. Adults didn't do that; they usually watched or gave him scornful looks. The headmaster would never hit him, or his brother. Salazar's adult mind rebelled against his childish instincts, but it could do nothing. The little boy smiled at the man and tried to excuse his earlier behaviour. "I—I hate school. The stupid muggles make fun of us, and the teachers are mean." Salazar despised Kindergarten, and he was glad when they graduated.

Dumbledore leaned back and smiled at the small child. If anything, his twinkle became more pronounced. "My dear boy, I will never allow anyone to harm you. Surely you must know that?"

Salazar shuffled his feet and gazed sincerely at the headmaster. "I'm sorry. I really mean it this time."

Severus waited for the situation to calm before he stepped in. The boy couldn't believe his brother challenged their mother, and it shocked him when the headmaster stopped the expected punishment. The grandfatherly wizard became his hero, and he showed it with an adoring gaze. "When can we start the lessons?"

Dumbledore clasped his hands before him and smiled affectionately at the young children. "We can discuss them over afternoon tea, are you free next Thursday?"

Eileen tried to sound official, or at least important. "Indeed, Thursday fits well with our schedule."

Dumbledore smiled delightedly at the young mother and retrieved a small case from his pocket. "Would you care for a lemon drop?"

The children stared longingly at the offered sweets. They never realised how much they missed candy. Their parents stopped buying it after they discovered magic. Severus glanced at his mother with a pleading expression. "Please mum, can we have some?" Eileen nodded at her youngest.

It delighted the headmaster to find others who enjoyed his favourite sweets, and he gave each child a small handful. The boys stuffed them into their mouths and crushed the candy between their teeth. Their animalistic urgency intrigued the elderly wizard, and he watched while they hurried to consume the sweets. Dumbledore gazed into their mother's eyes, and his twinkle vanished.

Salazar had no idea, but their future had already changed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The week crawled at a slow pace for the excitable little boys. Albus Dumbledore wanted to teach them, and Severus couldn't wait to learn about magic. He dreamed of becoming a powerful hero who saved his brother from muggle bullies. The overgrown ape from kindergarten would learn his lesson, and he would never again pick on the Snape twins. Oh yes, he had plans for magic.

An unfamiliar swoosh sounded from the living room and needed immediate investigation. Severus chugged the last of his milk, slammed the emptied glass on the table, slid from the wooden chair and ran into the next room. He glanced at the fireplace. It was the most horrific sight of his young life, and he never wished to see it again.

The fire monster had found him! Severus stared at the bobbing head with horrified eyes and tried to retreat without being seen, but he was too late. The flaming man glowered at him with a disgusted grimace. "Does your mother happen to be Eileen?"

A quick nod answered the disgruntled fiery beast, but Severus never heard the man's next question. The frightened child screamed at top volume and ran fearfully towards his bedroom. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about Tobias having a nap. "Sal, we need to leave! The fire monster is downstairs. Mum told him everything, and he came to eat us."

"There is no such thing..." A loud bang interrupted Salazar.

Tobias slammed open their door and crushed the knob into the wall. A familiar belt swung from his hand. The man had tried to sleep off the latest hangover, but the idiot's screaming ended that. He intended to make sure it never happened again. An angered glower hardened on Severus, and he threw the cowering child against his bed. "You'll be first."

Terror and guilt rushed through the youngest twin because he foolishly angered their father. It wasn't fair for Salazar to suffer, but Tobias never cared about such things. "D-d-dad, t-t-the fire monster is downstairs."

The ridiculous statement further enraged Tobias, and he snarled at Severus with an angered scowl. "What in the hell are you blabbering about?" Was his idiot son playing with matches?

"He's downstairs in the fireplace!" Severus never expected his father to question them before punishment because the man didn't care to hear their excuses. It took him by surprise, but he would say anything to avoid the expected whipping. "He asked about mum."

"A man wants to see Eileen, does he?" Severus tearfully nodded at the enraged giant. Tobias threw his belt at the child's bed and angrily scowled. "You best not be fibbing, boy." The youngest Snape vigorously shook his head and glanced fearfully towards the hallway. Tobias could always tell when people lied to him, and this wasn't one of those times. He could never explain that ability, but it made him great at poker and allowed him to earn money. "I'll be back to finish your lesson."

Tobias stormed from the room and stomped down the stairs while he tried to intimidate the man who dared to ask about his wife. Why did the blasted boy allow him into the house? The little git would pay for that and screaming like a manic fool, but first he needed to deal with the intruder. His hands squeezed into fists and he rounded the corner with a menacing scowl. "Who asked about my wife?" He glanced around the room seeing no one.

A disgusted sneer came from the fireplace, and he spun around to see a fiery head bobbing in the unnatural green flames. "Are you Tobias?"

He never had much faith in religion, but he suddenly wished he paid attention. Didn't they talk about demons living in a hot place? It would explain the creature's fiery existence. "Who the bloody hell are you?"

The demon gazed at him with a disapproving scowl. "The name is Prince, and you are that filthy muggle who married my daughter."

Tobias inhaled audibly while he tried to understand the demon. He had never heard of the word muggle, but his drunken stupor allowed him to think the man said mortal. It took a few moments to realise what he meant; he was the Prince of Darkness. Bloody hell, Tobias had married Lucifer's daughter and fathered demonic children. It explained their unnatural abilities.

"Leave us alone!" Tobias wasn't sure if Satan would listen to his shout, but he refused to show weakness. The drunken muggle staggered to the fireplace and kicked at the flames to put them out—they produced no heat. The demon vanished and a smug grin crossed the angered man's face.

Eileen would pay for her deception, but first he needed to deal with the devil's spawn. Nobody would accuse him of bringing demons into this world, and he intended to correct his earlier errors. The angered drunk staggered into the kitchen and struggled with a warped drawer. He gave it a firm tug and jerked it from the cupboard. Various cooking utensils clattered to the floor, but he wasn't interested in them. He reached for a large butcher knife and ran a thumb down its blade. It drew blood.

A vicious grin crossed the ugly muggle's face, and he staggered towards the stairwell with the knife held firmly in his hand. He listened for the boys, but they sat in fearful silence. They always remembered to obey after having gotten into trouble. Now he understood; demonic brats didn't know how to be good. The knife made an ugly gash against the wall when he stumbled on the last step, but it did nothing to discourage him.

Tobias walked into the room with the weapon behind his back and glared at his boys with a cold gaze. He wanted to remember the demons when they discovered his intentions. "Severus, come here."

The little boy pulled his eyes away from the dreaded leather belt and slid off his brother's bed. He expected a painful lesson. Severus tried to behave and seldom succeeded. He didn't want the Headmaster to know he was a bad child, but Dumbledore would notice when they couldn't sit for tomorrow's tea. Would he still want to teach them?

Severus slowly approached his father when a panicked hiss stopped him. "Nestling, come back!" The little boy froze and didn't know what to do. He glanced at Tobias and noticed the glint from a large butcher knife; his father wanted to kill him.

The outraged drunk lunged at his faltering son who dared to disobey him. It was his last mistake. Salina became visible and flew from Salazar's shoulders while growing in size. The gigantic snake slid protectively before her nestling and gazed at the frightening muggle. Tobias dropped the knife and died instantly, but his petrified corpse would forever show his fear.

Severus ran back to the bed and huddled against his brother for mutual protection. Why did his father want to kill him? Did he see the fire monster? The young child may never know the answer to his questions but another crossed his mind. "What will we tell mum?"

"Nothing," hissed Salazar. "Salina protected us from the stupid muggle, and I'm not saying anything to get her in trouble." Could he trust Severus to keep the secret? "Do you want the ministry to kill her?"

Severus shook his head and wrapped his arms around the giant snake. She had grown to the size she used when comforting the children. It allowed them to hug her while she cuddled them. Severus pressed his tearful face into her soft scales and thought about their situation. It was his fault! Salina protected him, and now the ministry wanted her dead. The young boy learned a terrible lesson; life wasn't fair. "I won't let anyone hurt her." He would fend off an entire army to protect the snake, and he could envision it happening. "How will we hide it from mum?"

Salina eyed her nestlings, but she couldn't understand their fears. She had done nothing wrong. "Can you find his wallet?" Salazar pulled away from his brother and hesitantly approached the petrified muggle. A little hand slid into the man's back pocket and he retrieved a worn leather object. Salina nodded in approval and instructed her nestlings. "Put that on the floor near the front door, and your mother will think he dropped it before leaving the house." She nudged Severus with her tail and hissed. "Go with your brother and don't return for half an hour. I'll handle the rest."

The small twins nodded obediently at the snake and left the room. Severus didn't know what she intended, but he had an idea. "What will she do?"

Salazar had noticed her hungered gaze, and the way she licked her thin lips in eager anticipation. "She'll eat him."

"Oh." He had guessed correctly, but he didn't know how to feel about that. Tobias had loved them, and Severus remembered the fun they had together. Did he want him dead? No. Why did Salazar? He glanced at his brother who seemed unbothered by the situation, and he respected the other youth's skill at masking his feelings. Severus never wanted to look weak, and he vowed to learn that useful ability.

Neither boy spoke about the incident. They carefully cleaned the mess in the kitchen and placed the weapon in the drawer. Their mother had not returned from shopping, but they expected her any minute. Salazar eyed his too quiet brother and wrapped an arm over the younger child's shoulders. "A knut for your thoughts?"

"You don't have one."

"It's an expression."

"What if Dad stopped drinking; would he like us again?" Severus received a slow shake, but he expected no other answer. "Why did he hate us?"

Salazar momentarily wished he had his adult body, so he could comfort the child with a loving embrace. His brother needed a lap to sit on and a chest to cry against. "Sev, that's how people are, and you need to learn that. We will become powerful wizards, and it will frighten them. They will want to control us for their own purposes, or have us destroyed. Tobias had no authority over our abilities and it scared him, but others would do the same."

"Not Headmaster Dumbledore; he wants to help us." Severus spoke with a firm voice that dared his brother to dispute his claims.

Salazar detected something else and realised the youth needed reassurance. No child deserved the life they led, and he wanted to make it easier on Severus. A small smile crossed his lips, and he nodded in agreement. "Headmaster Dumbledore is an exception. There are others like him, but we can't trust everyone." The manipulative wizard offered them lessons because he needed them for the war against Voldemort. Salazar allowed it, and he intended to succeed where Godric had failed. The Snape twins would defeat the Dark Lord.

The boys waited anxiously for Salina's summons, and they rushed eagerly to the bedroom. They saw no sign of their father, but the garter sized snake sprawled across the bed with a satisfied grin. A lump protruded from her body as if she had eaten a field mouse. It would take days to digest her latest meal.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Severus hadn't moved in an hour. He sat on the bed with his back against the wall and legs tightly hugged to his chest. A slumbering snake held his attention, or more specifically, a lump that protrude from its body. Memories flashed through his mind about Tobias and the wonderful times they had together. He could remember riding on his father's shoulders, and his Dad pretending to buck like a raging bull. He wished magic never happened, and he wanted to forget about the last seven months.

The twins celebrated their fifth birthday at their favourite family restaurant and Tobias surprised them with helium balloons. Severus had never been so happy, and then he released his when they returned home. Why didn't he let Dad retrieve it? None of this would've happened if he wasn't so stupid. Why did he ever want to float like a balloon? Children shouldn't fly!

Another tear slid from his eye, and he buried his face into his knees. A threadbare sleeve wiped the dampness from his cheeks. Salina gazed at Tobias to protect him. His father hated magic because of him, and now Tobias was dead. It was his fault! A stifled sniff hinted at his distress. "I killed dad."

Salazar glanced up from his potions book and scowled at his brother. "No you didn't. He died when Salina gazed at him."

The younger twin shook his head and pushed dark strands away from watery eyes. His hair had grown too long, but nobody cared to cut it. "I—I should've listened when she called. She gazed at him because I didn't come back. It's my fault." Severus buried his face to hide the tears that slid freely from his eyes. It confused him because he wasn't in pain. Big boys didn't cry without having a reason.

His little brother needed him, but Salazar didn't know what to do. He had grown to hate Tobias, and he thought Severus did too. Was he mistaken? "Severus, it wasn't your fault." A quiet sniff suggested his brother hadn't believed him.

Salina slid from the bed and slithered to the younger child. She grew in size and beckoned Salazar to join them. The former adult needed no further encouragement. He crawled onto the bed and snuggled against Severus. Salina coiled around both children in a comforting embrace and softly hissed. "Nestling, you cannot blame yourself for decisions made by adults. We're responsible for what has happened. You're an innocent little snake who deserves our protection."

Severus rested his head against Salazar and cried into his shoulder. Magic could do anything, right? "Sal, will daddy come back?" The babyish name would've humiliated him, but he wasn't thinking about that.

"What do you mean?"

"You returned to be my twin. Maybe Dad will too, and we'll get a younger brother."

Salina pressed her head against the small child and inwardly cringed at her hasty decision. She acted on instinct, but she would do it again. The threatening muggle wished to harm her nestling, and she would do anything to protect him. "Severus, you're a precious child, but I can't lie to you. Tobias won't return."

"I want my dad." The distraught little boy continued to cry, but he refused to give up hope.

Salazar squeezed him a little tighter and leaned his head against the other child. "It doesn't work like that."

"It did for you." Severus ran an arm across his face to clear it of snot and tears. "Why can't he come back?"

Salina rubbed against the small child's back and flexed her muscles to cause a slight vibration. The sensation helped her nestlings to relax, and she wished to comfort them both. Salazar acted brave and uncaring, but a bonded familiar could sense his real feelings. "Nestling, Tobias can't return without having magic."

Severus appreciated their comforting, but guilt continued to plague him. He glanced around the room and his watery gaze landed on the thick leather belt. It brought back an entirely different set of memories and caused the child to shiver while his mind filled with the hateful words and actions from the angry muggle. "W—will P—Professor Dumbledore hate me too?"

The maternal snake had difficulty understanding her little human, or why he would draw that conclusion. It caused an unwanted silence to fall while Salina tried to think of a response. Was it because they were the only men her snakes had known? "Headmaster Dumbledore also has magic, and yours interests him. Severus, you're a good boy and he wants to become your friend."

Salazar tried to stay silent, but his adult mind conflicted with childish insecurity. "Will the headmaster discover our secret? Will he learn about dad?"

Severus jolted at the questions and nervously asked, "Will he be mad at us?" Salina responded with a slow shake and an encouraging squeeze. They needed no other answer. Severus heard sounds coming from the kitchen and gazed at their bedroom door. Their mother came home half an hour ago and started dinner preparations. Did she expect Tobias, or was she making it for them? "What will we tell mum?"

Salina took comfort in their questions because her little snakes no longer focused on their pain. Children often handled these situations better than adults. Was it due to them not fully understanding the loss, or because they more easily adapted to change? The boys wanted advice, and she considered the options. Eileen deserved to know the truth, but Salina didn't trust her. She ignored her children and protected their abuser. It frustrated the maternal snake because she would've eaten any mate who threatened her nestlings. Salina decided on a simple answer and softly hissed the plan to her little ones. They seemed to understand.

The delicious aroma of pasta and cheese wafted from downstairs, and the boys waited anxiously for their mother's call. They heard soft footfalls in the hallway and Salina returned to the size of a small garter snake. Eileen slowly pushed the door open and peeked into their room. "Hurry and eat before Tobias returns from the pub."

"Yes, Mum." They said in unison.

Eileen waited while her eldest affectionately pet his repulsive snake familiar. She glanced at Severus and noticed his reddened eyes and tear streaked face. Why was he crying? She looked around the room for a probable cause and saw the thick leather belt. "What did you do to anger your father?"

Severus lowered his head and tried to respond, but it sounded like a jumbled mumble.

"I expect a better answer." Eileen folded her arms and waited for the boy to speak. She no longer lived in Prince Manor, but she refused to accept the Cockney accent spoken by muggle children. Her sons learned the elegant language used by pureblood wizarding society. The neighbourhood ruffians accused them of being snooty and it made them targets at school, but none of that mattered. She stared at her reluctant son with an expectant gaze. "Do we need another diction lesson?"

Severus shook his head with too much enthusiasm. The boys never appreciated those sessions, but they would become elegant speakers. He glanced into his mother's accusatory eyes and tried to focus on perfect pronunciation. "The Fire Monster scared me and I woke up dad. I told him about the green man in the fireplace. He went downstairs and shouted at him to leave."

Eileen sucked in her breath while frantic thoughts ran through her mind. That explained why Tobias left without his wallet. Why didn't he come back? Did he flee the house never to return? She regretted having connected the floo network to their fireplace, but she never expected anyone to call. It's not like she had friends in the magical community, and her father would tell no one where she lived. He refused to acknowledge her until she agreed to leave her husband and children. The Prince family wanted nothing to do with muggles, and this incident would aggravate the situation.

"Severus I have no wish to repeat myself, but you obviously struggle to understand a simple concept already known by children half your age." The vitriolic retort caused the little boy to shrink while he tried to disappear, but it didn't stop his mother's bitter tirade. "The man in the green flames was a wizard who used the floo to call us. It would serve you well to stop acting like a foolish imbecile."

The little boy nodded without a verbal response because he didn't want his mother to notice the tears. His voice would give it away. Severus had always been an avid learner, and Hogwarts students from the former timeline could attest to his mastery of caustic speech. He excelled at overly critical sarcasm.

The three ate dinner in an uncomfortable silence, and the boys hurried to finish everything on their plate. They never knew when to expect the next meal, so they refused to waste anything. Eileen never noticed because her thoughts were on Tobias. She worried about his reaction to the recent discovery and wondered if he would return. It would mean a severe beating for her and the boys, but they deserved it. She should've told him about magic. Eileen never liked Tobias hurting their sons, but they kept asking for it. Why would the idiot child scream and awaken his father?

She yearned for his return, but Eileen dreaded the expectant punishment. Tobias was the only man who ever loved her, and she swore to become a better wife. She couldn't lose him.

Eileen waited all night for Tobias, but he never came home. She no longer cared to meet with Dumbledore and owled the headmaster to cancel their visit. Why should her sons learn about magic? Her family rejected them and they had no place in wizarding society. They needed to understand muggle ways. She never told the boys about her decision, nor did she have the energy to serve them breakfast.

Severus waited anxiously for their meeting at Hogwarts. He wanted to impress the headmaster, and for that he had an extra long bath. Ten minutes almost seemed too much, but he felt it was worth the effort. The boys dressed in their best clothes and waited impatiently for their mother's call. It never came.

A week passed with their mother becoming more despondent. Eileen hardly spoke, but the door held her attention. She waited for her husband's return while excluding everything else, and the boys knew to leave her alone. Their mother seemed sad, but they couldn't tell her the truth.

Salina watched her nestlings with a worried frown; it wasn't healthy for children to sulk in their bedroom. The small basilisk slithered into the kitchen while her little snakes slept. The idea disgusted her, but she realised they needed closure. She found where Eileen kept the cheesecloth and spent an hour separating the sheets.

A noise upstairs caught her attention, and she listened to a mouse scamper across the floor. It tempted her to give chase and ignore the plan, but the boys needed her. Salina placed the sheets on the cupboard and discretely eliminated on them. The undignified act would cause mortification if her nestlings watched, and she suspected it would horrify Severus to see what became of his father. She couldn't do that to him.

The snake finished what she needed and stared at the disgusting goo. Humans would think nothing of it because of the small quantity. Birds made a larger mess. Salina groaned at her next task and brought the cloth to the sink. She positioned it over the drain and coiled around the material to form a barrier. It held the cloth in place and prevented anything from entering the drain.

The water tap caused more trouble than she expected, and Salina wondered why humans made them so difficult. Several minutes passed while she fought the plumbing with her tail. It started with a slow drip and turned into a dribble. The leaking facet slowly washed away the goo and filtered it through the cloth. An hour passed into two before she accomplished her goal.

Clean but tiny bones clung to the white material. Salina never knew what a human skeleton looked like, but she recognised the skull and assumed she had everything they needed. She wrapped the cloth into a tight ball and carried it back to the bedroom.

The boys awoke to find a matchbox on their desk stuffed with a white cloth. Salina slithered across the surface and hissed at the curious children. "Would you like to have a funeral for your father?" Her tail flicked at the object which held their interest. "Those are his bones."

Severus glanced at the shelf where he placed the skulls from their Hogwarts visit and nodded in understanding. He slid back the cover and peeked inside the box to stare at the tiny bones. The human skull amazed him, but he didn't touch it. That seemed disrespectful. He turned towards his brother and hissed in parseltongue. "Dad needs a funeral."

Salazar nodded in agreement and smiled at his familiar in appreciation. How did Salina do that? He wanted an answer, but the dignified snake would never tell him. Her perceived outrage almost tempted him to ask. "Let's do it now."

"Yes." Severus agreed, and the boys dressed quickly. They ignored the morning routines in their rush to go outside. They made it through the kitchen when Severus turned to his brother and whispered at normal conversational volume. "The big tree by the river will make a perfect spot. We need to go there."

Salazar nodded eagerly and struggled to tie his shoes. He hated having to do it without magic, and he swore muggles made it more difficult with the slippery laces. "It's a good idea Sev. I think he'd like it."

Salina didn't want to interrupt her nestlings enthusiastic response, but the maternal snake predicted a disastrous outcome if she said nothing. "Use the toilet before you leave." Excited children often forgot about important bodily functions until the situation became dire, and her boys were no exception.

"I don't have..." Salazar said, but the reminder returned attention to his bladder and he realised Salina was right. Why didn't he notice? He glanced where he last saw Severus, but his brother had already left for the loo. How could he forget something that important? He never remembered that happening as an adult. Was that why Eileen always reminded them before they left the house? He hated it.

The boys finished what they needed and hurried to a large tree on the river's edge. Severus retrieved the matchbox from his pocket and toed the dew dampened soil. "How big should we make the hole?"

"We'll know when it's done." It was at that moment when Salazar realised the fallacy of their plan. "Did you bring anything to help us dig?"

Severus answered with a low groan and glanced around the mucky riverbank. A grin crossed his face at the discovery of a broken ale bottle. "It's perfect and Dad would like it. We should put the box inside and bury them together."

"We'll need a bigger hole." Salazar couldn't fault his brother's thinking because Tobias loved ale. The boys dug until they hit a large root that prevented them from going further. They swept away excess dirt and shoved the bottle underneath the obstacle.

Severus stared at Tobias's makeshift coffin nestled against the tree root. "It'll protect him." Salazar agreed with a sombre smile, and they worked together to bury their father. "Should we say something?"

"He will hear our thoughts. You can talk out loud, but I'm not."

An elderly woman noticed two little boys playing by the river's edge without parental supervision, but it wasn't her place to interfere. Maternal instincts refused to leave them, so she took a seat on her porch and watched from a short distance. The overly skinny child retrieved a matchbox from his pocket and reverently passed it to his brother. She almost left the chair when he walked towards the water, but he returned with a broken bottle. It reminded her of the disgusting discoveries often made by her sons, and she smiled at the memories. The children seemed sombre, and she watched while they buried their tiny treasure.

A quiet tear slid down the elder's face when she recognised the funeral procession. The death of a family pet was always hardest on the young ones, and she recalled many goldfish who shared a similar fate. She desperately wanted to hug the little boys, but she resisted the urge. Why would they want attention from a complete stranger?

The tree obscured her view, but she watched the children embrace and try to comfort each other. It brought more tears to her eyes, and she hoped they wouldn't see her crying. The boys said their goodbyes to the beloved family pet and left without looking in her direction. Adults seldom held funerals for goldfish, but it helped young children to find closure.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Eileen leaned against the door while the young men struggled with a heavy oak table. The beautiful dinette set had been a wedding gift from the late Mrs. Snape. She didn't want to part with the precious reminder, but they had no more food and she already sold the other furniture. Tobias would never forgive her.

A loud thump and a shrill whistle announced the onset of a winter storm. They had no heat because the bill went unpaid. That didn't stop the boys. They took it upon themselves to find wood, and they scoured the neighbourhood for days. Severus looked so proud when he found that log. The memory almost brought a tear to Eileen's eye, but she resisted crying. She needed to stay strong for the boys; it would be the first Christmas without Tobias.

Eileen wrapped a blanket around her shoulders and walked to the fireplace in the main room. The boys would return from school in less than an hour. It gave her enough time for a quick visit with a man she never wanted to see. Her father despised all things muggle, including her sons. Eileen tried different jobs without success, and she became desperate. She needed to ask her father for money. She set down the blanket and grabbed an old tobacco container filled with silvery powder. A modest pinch soon landed in the flames. "Prince Manor."

The protective wards granted her access, and she landed in a lavish sitting room adorned with dark leather furniture and priceless antiques. The Prince Family mansion had many similar areas. Eileen glanced at a familiar elder and respectfully tipped her head in greeting.

Dark eyes bore into the impoverished woman causing her to swallow. "Eileen, you knew my conditions for returning home. Have you left the muggle and his offspring?"

"Father, I am no longer with him." Eileen fled the magical community to marry Tobias in a secret ceremony. It created a humiliating scandal for the Prince family, but the International Statute of Wizardy prevented them from ending the marriage. They couldn't altar official muggle records without drawing attention.

The sallow skinned patriarch rubbed a thumb across his cane. "You made a mockery of this house by marrying a muggle, but you have a chance at redemption." The elder flicked his wand at the fireplace and extinguished the flames; she had no exit. "Malfoy lost his wife in childbirth. He has a young son in need of a mother, and Abraxas can give me an heir through you. I will arrange this marriage."

Eileen wet her lips and tried to persuade the stubborn patriarch. Why did she return? "Father, what about my sons? They need their mother, but the Malfoy family will never accept children with muggle blood."

The portly wizard raised his cane and angrily approached his daughter. "Enough! I will no longer tolerate your foolishness!" Eileen shrunk back and tried to step away, but he hovered over the trembling woman. "Lucius Malfoy will become your son, you have no other."

Eileen made too many mistakes over the past year, but she loved her children. The thought of losing them caused tears to well in her eyes and spill down her face. She fell to the floor, kneeled before the angered patriarch, grasped his trousers with her hands and pleaded. "Father, I beg you not to do this. Those children are my sons; I—I need them! They need me!"

Prince held his wand at the trembling woman and muttered, "**_Imperio_**."

News of her husband's disappearance arrived last October. Prince told Malfoy about Eileen's availability, and Abraxas asked for her hand. The young wizard always fancied his daughter for some unfathomable reason. Prince agreed to the proposal and signed the marital contract. The only problem, she lived with the muggles. A stroll through Knockturn Alley and a few galleons gave him the help he needed. Desperate souls never questioned his intentions, but they succeeded admirably. They kept Eileen from earning an income, and Prince never asked about their methods. Why should he care what happened to muggles? A marriage between Houses Prince and Malfoy would create a powerful union.

****SS****

"Watch it, you'll smother Salina!"

Severus stopped tugging on the blanket and glanced back at his brother with an apologetic smile. "We need a fire."

"We have to wait for Mum." Salazar reminded him, but he agreed with his brother. "Where did she go?" Did she find another job? What would happen if she couldn't make any money? Their loving mother returned a month after Tobias died, and he didn't want to lose her again. He thought about the gold sitting at Gringotts and glanced at his brother. Was he the heir, or did it belong to another?

Green flames erupted in the fireplace and Eileen calmly stepped into the room. She kneeled before the shivering boys and fondly grasped their shoulders. Salina slithered away to avoid being squished. "Salazar, Severus, I need you to do something very important for me, can I trust you?"

Severus nodded eagerly, but Salazar noticed her glassy eyed stare. It bothered him, but he couldn't remember why. "I need to leave, and I won't be coming back." Eileen retrieved a letter and gave it to Severus. "Give this to Mrs. Black."

"What is it?" Severus glanced at the letter and looked at his mother. "Are we going too?"

Eileen grinned at her youngest with a carefree smile and affectionately patted his head. "Not this time, Severus. Mummy will marry Abraxas Malfoy and raise his son Lucius."

Salazar watched his mother while he struggled to remember why her symptoms sounded familiar. He vowed to curse the Veil for playing with his memories, but that could wait. He had more immediate concerns. "What about us?"

Eileen kissed the top of his head and fondly ruffled his hair. "Don't worry Salazar. My letter will help you find a good home."

"WHAT? NO!" Severus screeched at the highest volume he could, but Eileen never noticed. "Mum, you can't leave us! Please, don't go!" The little boy broke into instant tears and tried to grab his mother around the waist. He held on with all his might as she gently pried his hands away.

Eileen smiled at her youngest and fondly chided. "Severus, be reasonable. Mr. Malfoy doesn't want children with muggle blood. I can't take you."

Salazar stood motionless while his adult mind assembled the pieces. She had a glassy gaze, a carefree attitude and no worries. The imperious! Shocked eyes stared at his mother, but he said nothing. She would never notice. Eileen kissed Severus on the damp cheek and gently brushed his tears. "Severus, I need you to be a big boy. Can you do that?"

Severus sniffled and swiped an arm across his tear streaked face. "Mummy, don't go."

Eileen affectionately nudged his nose. "I need to plan a wedding." She grinned at the boys and vanished through the floo.

A heart wrenching sob broke the silence. "Why? Why did she leave us?"

Salina did not understand what happened, but her nestling needed comforting and she intended to give it. She grew in size to coil around the boys and noticed her wizard's expression. "Do you know something?"

"We need to save Mum!" Salazar broke from the embrace and rushed to the cold fireplace. He reached for the tin and threw powder at the ashes, but nothing happened. "Severus, someone cursed her!"

Sadness vaporised into urgency, and Severus no longer felt abandoned. He needed to rescue his mother! Determination overrode all other emotions, and the tiny hero accepted the task. "What curse did they use?"

"It's a bad one!" Salazar kicked off the blanket and paced before the fireplace while he tried to think of a plan. "Someone used the imperious curse—they can tell her what to do. She can't fight it."

Severus looked at his brother in awe, but also accusation. "How do you know?"

"I remember!" Salazar tried to calm down because hysterical plans seldom worked. "What should we do?"

The former adult might have forgotten childish instincts, but his brother offered a quick reminder. "We need to tell someone! Headmaster Dumbledore will know what to do!"

"No." The Veil removed his memories about the future, but it left the past intact. Salazar remembered Dumbledore standing idle while an innocent half-giant received an expulsion from Hogwarts and had his wand snapped. He also recalled what happened with Tom Riddle in the original timeline. Dumbledore wanted something from them, and he would use the situation to get it. Salazar didn't trust him. "The Headmaster can't help us, or they will curse him too. Do you want that?"

A horrified look crossed his brother's face and his head shook in emphasis. "Not him, he's powerful."

"That's why they want him."

"Oh." Severus wasn't sure if he agreed, but he needed to think about it.

Salazar opened the letter and read what their mother had written. She expressed sorrow for not being able to cope, and her need to leave this world. Muggles would think she meant suicide. She left instructions on the bottom for children's aid and asked the Blacks to raise her sons. Salazar finished reading the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"What did she say?" Severus asked, but he didn't really want to know.

"She loves us, and she wants us to find a good home." Salazar didn't want to tell his brother everything, but it was enough.

"Can we save her?" The words held no emotion. Severus experienced too many things at once, and it made him feel numb.

"We need more magic."

"Then we go to Hogwarts and we learn." Severus reasoned. "We can't let anyone know about the curse, or they might stop us."

Salazar stared at his little brother in awe. How did he come up with that? "It's brilliant! Severus, we can be spies! Malfoy won't expect children to know anything about the curse. He might say something, and we can catch him. Did Mum say any other names?"

Severus scowled and sneered. "Lucius stole our mum."

A sly grin crossed Salazar's face, and he rubbed a hand against his brother's back. "He'll be our first target."

Severus responded with a firm nod. "Lucius Malfoy will pay."

The discussion turned nasty, and Salina didn't like the sudden change. "Nestlings, you cannot blame another child for the actions of adults."

Salazar responded faster than his adult mind could reason. "What if he did it? We need to find out." Did that sound whinny? He would never admit it came from him.

Salina caressed her nestlings and nuzzled against the little boys. "We can work together. They will never look for an invisible snake." The boys grinned at each other and agreed with a firm nod.

Severus retrieved the blanket off the floor and wrapped it around his shoulders. "I'm cold Salazar." He glanced at the small woodpile. "We should start a fire."

The maternal snake returned to the size of a small garter and softly hissed. "Take the letter to Mrs. Black, or floo to Hogwarts." The storm grew fiercer than expected, and she didn't think her nestlings would survive without their mother.

The boys had to make a decision, and neither choice sounded good. Severus wanted to tell Dumbledore despite his brother's warning. "We should go to Hogwarts. We can read their books and break the curse."

"The ones we need aren't at Hogwarts." Salazar wished to stop Voldemort, but he didn't want Dumbledore's manipulations. The old wizard did nothing and claimed the credit for everything. He never understood why the dunderheaded Gryffindor always defended him. Godric would never see reason.

Frigid winds howled around them and blasted the windows with a thunderous roar. Shutters rocked noisily against their hinges and masked the quiet knocks from two terrified little boys. Severus pulled tighter at the blanket and thrust his foot at the door to create a loud bang. "Kick it harder!"

Salazar leaned against the rail and slammed his heel into the door with a dull thud. The howling wind forced them to shout at one another. "Keep kicking it, don't stop!"

The door swung open and a large man glared angrily at the intruders, but his expression softened when he noticed two little boys. "What are children doing out on a night like this?" He stepped back into the house and motioned for them to follow. "Come inside, no sense heating up the yard when nobody can appreciate it."

The boys eagerly stepped into the warm home and heard a woman calling from the kitchen. "Marius, was someone there?"

"Yes, the boys from next door."

Emily knew the Snape twins better than they realised because she often talked with their mother. She'd lay awake praying when she heard that drunken lout yelling at his family, and it nearly killed her when the children screamed in terror. She tried to get Eileen to leave him, but the woman refused. Emily never missed Tobias. Why would the children visit during a storm? She pulled the roast from the oven and went to check on their little guests.

Their house felt warm, but Severus was freezing. The little boy pulled the blanket tighter around his too thin body and shyly peered at the home owners. They looked friendly, but he never liked meeting new people. "Hello."

Salazar shoved the blanket off his head, but he hugged it tightly around his shoulders. "I'm Salazar Snape, he's my twin brother Severus. He doesn't talk much."

Marius chuckled at the introduction and decided the boys had the right idea. "I'm Marius, and this here is my lovely wife Emily." He threw an arm around her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "She's been cooking up a fine roast, and I know she made plenty of potatoes. How would you boys like to stay for dinner?"

The roast smelt great, and Severus couldn't remember when he last ate real meat. His mouth watered just thinking about it, and potatoes. "Yes, please."

"Me too, that smells good." Salazar's stomach rumbled loudly in agreement.

Marius laughed at their enthusiastic response and placed a hand on Sal's shoulder. "You boys stay here, and I'll go invite your mother. I'm sure she's wondering where you are."

Salazar retrieved a crumpled note from his pocket and gave it to the woman while his brother hid further under the blanket. Neither boy wanted this conversation. "Mum told me to give this to Mrs. Black."

"That would be me," Emily said with a friendly smile. Nothing about this situation felt right, but she tried to hide her concern from the children. She read the note and clutched it in her hand. "Marius, follow me into the kitchen. You boys stay here."

Severus waited for them to leave before he whispered. "Think they'll let us eat before they send us to the orphanage?"

"I hope so."

Their hushed conversation ended when Marius frantically rushed into the hallway. "Emily wants to see you in the kitchen." The man didn't wait for a response. He threw the door open and charged outside without warm clothing, and no other explanation.

Severus leaned closer to his brother and whispered. "He doesn't have a winter coat. We should've given him our blanket." Salazar nodded, but he read the note. Severus had no idea why the man left in a hurry.

"Boys, are you coming?" Emily called out from the kitchen. "I can use your help in setting the table." She didn't know what Marius would find, but she needed to keep the little ones busy. Severus entered first without his blanket. The boy wore an old sweater with patches in various areas, and a faded pair of jeans. His brother looked no better, and neither had anything on their feet. Why wouldn't Eileen ask for help? Did she need money?

Everything they needed sat in piles on the table. Salazar grabbed a plate and placed it before a chair. He repeated the process four times, and then he did the same with the glasses.

Severus could barely see over the stove, but the roast looked yummy. It was bigger than his head! How would it taste? He wanted to sneak a piece, but he didn't want to anger Emily. "Can I have meat, please?"

The auburn-haired woman smiled down at the small child and noticed how thin he looked. Did they have money for food? "You can have some when it cools."

"I did the plates and the glasses." Salazar boasted loud enough for Emily to hear, "You get to do the cutlery."

"No fair, you grabbed the easy ones first." Severus grumbled at his brother, but he didn't look angry. He eagerly ran to the table and fisted the cutlery in both hands. He set a fork on every plate, and walked around the table to add a spoon, and then a knife. The little boy completed three rotations before he finished. He glanced at Emily with a pleased smile. "Do you need anything else?"

"Go to the loo and wash for dinner. Marius will join us when he returns." Eileen visited for tea, and she sounded fine. They were a little tight for money, but who wasn't? Emily watched the boys charge down the hallway, and she listened while they complained about each other hogging the water. It brought a small smile.

She retrieved the letter and held back a tear while she ran a finger over the woman's name. Eileen signed it with blood. Emily didn't understand what that meant, but she knew Marius would. He was from the magical world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Emily served a delicious dinner with potatoes, a large beef roast, carrots and dessert. The boys eagerly consumed their meat, and they had no room for anything else. She wanted them to eat their carrots, but she decided against forcing the issue. One meal wouldn't hurt. It disconcerted her when they refused the chocolate cake. They wanted it, but their stomachs could hold no more. Were the boys being starved?

Severus stared mournfully at his untouched dessert, but his stomach hurt from too much food. He shouldn't have eaten all that meat. "Will the orphanage have chocolate cake?"

Marius smirked at the odd question. "Sure, they wouldn't have it every night, but they'd serve it on birthdays." The boys looked relieved by his answer. He suspected the reason for their interest, and it troubled him to see their pain. He didn't have much to offer. "We can save the cake for tomorrow."

The boys stared at each other and glanced warily at the adults. Weren't they sending them to the orphanage? Salazar needed to know, but he was afraid of the answer. "Are we sleeping here tonight?"

"We wouldn't have it any other way." The delighted smiles almost brought tears to her eyes, and Emily wished she could do more. They wouldn't tell Children's Services until they discovered what happened to Eileen. She thought on the note and the blood signature; it had to mean something. "You can watch telly after washing your hands and face." It would distract the boys while she and Marius talked about the situation.

Meat, chocolate cake, and a telly! They had everything and Severus couldn't believe his luck. He glanced eagerly at Salazar, and the two boys raced to the loo. They ran water over their hands and cleaned them on the towel. "I hope they have Hector's House."

"Me too, I like Hector. Zsazsa and Kiki are funny, but they are mean to pick on him." The cat and frog played tricks on the dog to teach him lessons. Salazar glanced over his shoulder and whispered at normal conversational volume. "Will they let us stay more than one night?"

"I don't know." Severus didn't want to ask. The question returned his thoughts to earlier, but shock prevented him from feeling anything. Mum wouldn't leave them. The little boy refused to accept what happened, and he agreed with Salazar. They needed to save her. "Maybe Emily can help us find mum."

"No!"

Severus jolted at the abrupt response and scowled at his brother for startling him. He hated being caught unaware. "Why not, she was mum's friend."

"She's a muggle!" Salazar believed that should explain everything, but his brother's confused expression said otherwise. He pulled the other boy closer and whispered at normal conversational volume. "She would learn about magic, and muggles don't like it."

Severus didn't argue with his brother's logic because he remembered Tobias's reaction. "It's our secret." The boys nodded solemnly at each other and proceeded into the main room to watch the telly without enthusiasm. Hector learned his latest lesson, but neither could recall what that was.

The adults entered shortly after the show finished, and Emily turned off the telly. She sat on the large padded chair while Marius walked towards the fireplace. He grabbed a tin from the mantel and tossed silver powder at the flames. It flared a bright green colour, but it returned to the familiar orange when he did nothing else. "Did Eileen leave through the floo?"

The boys looked at each other with wide-eyed stares and warily glanced at Marius. Severus closed his gaping mouth and asked with an astonished whisper. "You know about magic? Are you a wizard?" Shock caused him to forget about their earlier agreement.

Salazar scowled at his little brother, but the other didn't seem to notice. Emily saw Tobias turn from a doting father into a drunken monster, and she couldn't blame the boy for his reaction. "Marius comes from a pureblood wizarding family, but he doesn't have magic." She motioned to the fireplace and smiled warmly at the children. "We connected it to the floo network and visit the wizarding world whenever we get an opportunity. Did you know they have a bank run by goblins?"

Severus slowly shook his head, but Salazar had vivid memories from the other lifetime. The former adult glanced at Marius and asked for confirmation. "You're a squib?"

The large man frowned and nodded. Marius despised the term, because the Blacks couldn't say it without disgust. It reminded him of his failure. "Yes, but I'd rather you didn't say that word." He received two mute nods. Marius retrieved Eileen's note and placed it on the coffee table. "We need to discuss this letter. What did your mother say when she gave it to you?"

Salazar hesitated to trust the adults, but Severus had no such issues. His mouth opened and words rushed out faster than his mind could process the thoughts. They nearly ran together. "She was getting married. Lucius would be her son, but the Malfoys didn't want children with muggle blood."

Emily stared at the boy in shocked horror. She never considered Eileen an ideal mother, but that didn't sound like anything she would say. "Are you sure, child? Could you have misheard her?" It must've been the boy's imagination. Severus shook his head with an exaggerated emphasis that left no doubt about his sincerity. The adults glanced at each other, but neither knew what to say.

Salazar scowled at the blabbermouth of a little brother; he would tell all their secrets. "Lucius stole our mum."

Severus agreed with a wide-eyed nod. "Yeah, and he used a bad curse."

"Severus!" Salazar scolded with a quiet shout and thumped him soundly in the leg. "Remember what we promised? You can't tell them!"

The chastised little boy stared at his lap and hid behind a curtain of black hair. "I'm sorry."

Nothing about the situation sounded normal. Marius had a bad feeling, but he needed more information. They would separate the boys if Salazar refused to talk. He pushed the coffee table away from the couch and sat eye level with the children. They needed to trust him, and he hoped they would accept his hand on their knees. The boys twitched nervously when his large palm covered half their leg, but they didn't move away. "I believe you."

The boys glanced at each other and warily returned their attention to Marius. Salazar didn't know if he could trust the squib, but the man seemed nice. He promised them chocolate cake and he let them eat meat. "Why?"

Emily watched the exchange with a worried frown, but the child's question gave her hope. "Please don't repeat what I'm about to say." The boys solemnly nodded their heads because it sounded serious. "My husband had a mean grandfather who didn't like a grandson without magic. He used bad spells on Marius." Phineas refused to have another squib in the family, so he cast a sterilisation curse to prevent future offspring. His hatred prevented them from having children.

Severus raised his head and brushed the hair from his face to stare at Marius. "Did he use the curse that forces you to do what he wants?" Salazar groaned at hearing the question. Why did he tell important secrets to a five-year-old? Would the man understand what he meant?

Marius stiffened and sat upright with a rigid back. Were the boys talking about an unforgiveable curse? Why would Eileen teach them about dark magic? "Do you mean the Imperius?"

Severus nodded enthusiastically, and Salazar gave him another punch. This time harder and in the arm. "You're a stupid git who can't keep his mouth closed."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Am not..."

"Are too..."

"Boys, I don't want to hear you insulting each other." Emily didn't mean to scold them, but she refused to allow the bickering to continue. They needed answers, and the fighting would prevent it. She tried to comfort the children with a motherly smile. "Why do you think someone controlled your mother?"

Salazar glared at the boy who couldn't keep his big mouth shut. He didn't know if they could trust the adults, but Severus left him no choice. "She was happy, and her eyes were glazed. She teased Severus for crying and she didn't understand why he was sad." He wrung his hands together and gazed helplessly at his lap. "She didn't care about us."

What possessed Eileen to act cold towards her children? It burned Emily just thinking about it, but a soft sniffle pulled at her heart. She acted on instinct and brought the sobbing child to her lap. She tried to comfort Severus with a hand on his head and another on his back while she soothed. "I've got you love, it's alright." Talking about the situation helped Severus to overcome his shock, and the little boy couldn't stop crying. It would anger Tobias, but he didn't care. He curled into the woman's embrace and sobbed while she tried to comfort him.

Salazar stared at his brother in disbelief, but he struggled with his own emotions. Marius watched his wife with the child and knew he should do the same. He shifted from the table and sat beside Salazar with an arm around the tyke's shoulder. The little boy tried to act brave, but a soft sniffle told Marius of having done the right thing. He lifted the reluctant child to his lap.

Powerful arms wrapped around Salazar in a strong embrace that promised protection. It felt wonderful, and he never realised how much he missed having Tobias hug him. His adult mind scoffed about gaining security from an affectionate gesture, but the child craved it. Unwanted tears leaked from his eyes, and he sobbed in the powerful arms. He hated to show weakness, but he couldn't stop.

Marius gazed at the letter on the coffee table and glanced at his wife. She did the same, and the two had a silent conversation that ended in firm nods. He didn't think it possible to sign a magical contract while under the imperious, but Eileen found a way. It gave them custody of her sons. Getting the boys back to their mother would become their first priority, but they would adopt them if that failed. "We need to make a trip to Gringotts and have our guardianship confirmed."

Severus stiffened in her arms and pulled away from Emily. He glanced from husband to wife, and back again. "We aren't going to an orphanage?"

Emily tightened her embrace and snuggled the small child against her chest. "Would you and Salazar like to stay with us until we find your mummy?"

He nodded against her shoulder and his brother agreed with a similar gesture. Unlike Severus, Salazar had other concerns. "Can we get an inheritance test at Gringotts?"

Marius smirked fondly at the child's interest. It wasn't a common procedure because most people knew their lineage. "Why do you want one?"

"We can talk to snakes," Severus announced proudly.

Emily didn't know what to think, but she assumed it was the child's imagination. "Oh, is that so? What do they say?"

Salina slithered from her hiding spot, and willed herself visible when she reached the table. Salazar pointed at the garter sized snake and offered a quick explanation. He couldn't let the blabbermouth tell them about his former life. "Salina is my familiar; we found her at Hogwarts. She says we smell like Salazar and she thinks Severus is his heir."

Blimey, was that a real snake? A long forked tongue flicked from its mouth and answered Emily's unasked question. "My brothers had snakes for pets, but none looked like that. What is it?"

Bonded familiars formed a special relationship with their magical companion, and Marius knew it would devastate the boy to lose it. "It's a magical creature." He didn't have a wizarding education, but he heard stories about Salazar breeding basilisks and having one as his familiar. Muggles loved to frighten one another with terrifying tales, and he worried about Emily's reaction. Hogwarts wouldn't survive if their founder killed any student who looked at his basilisk. Marius glanced from the snake to Salazar and back to the snake. "When did you find her?" Salazar looked at the man with a sceptical lift of his brows.

"Last summer," Severus said without hesitation and earned a glare from his brother.

Marius no longer questioned what happened to Tobias, because familiars always protected their companions. He would keep their secret. "Do you have an aquarium for the snake?"

Salazar shook his head. "She sleeps with me, but sometimes she likes to swim in the toilet."

Emily's eyes widened at the comment and she stared at the snake in horror. "I'll not be having a snake in the toilet." She wouldn't share the loo with a reptile. The boy's crestfallen look caused her to pause. "Marius, we need a suitable aquarium for their pet."

"We can keep her?" Severus glanced at Marius hoping he would agree, and he received a nod in answer. The excited little boy hissed delightedly at the snake, and she responded with similar sounds.

The children never stopped to consider the adults, or they would've noticed their shocked expressions. Marius understood the need for an inheritance test, because the Prince family didn't have parsel magic. He rose from the couch and set Salazar on the floor. "We have a long day tomorrow. Let's get you boys bathed and ready for bed."

Severus glanced warily at Salazar, and the two boys exchanged grimaces. They hated baths. Severus wanted to argue, but the adults promised to find mum and he didn't want to make them mad. He tried to sound respectful. "We don't need a bath."

"Yes, you do." Emily avoided commenting on their odour, but she could smell them over the roast. The boys reeked of filthy laundry and stale urine. Not enough to suggest a wetting issue, but she suspected their underwear hadn't been changed in a week. "Marius, we need clothes for the boys. Would you mind checking their home while I give them a bath?"

Salazar hadn't been bathed since forever! He exchanged horrified looks with his brother and considered running away. He was not a child! "I can do it myself!"

She was afraid of that reaction. The boys had been neglected for too long, and Eileen didn't teach them how to do it correctly. They needed her help, but not like this. She would give them advice and suggestions. "Tell you what. I'll run the water, and you can bathe yourselves. How does that sound?" They nodded their agreement.

She finished filling the tub when Marius returned with a few worn items. They smelled and looked no better. "Eileen didn't have soap or detergent to help with the wash, so I assume she did what she could with water." He glanced at the stained clothing and sighed guiltily at having ignored their plight. "I heard rumors about her being a near squib, but I never believed them. She went to Hogwarts."

Emily grimaced at their condition and winced knowingly at her husband. "I'll throw them in the wash, but they won't be ready until morning."

Marius never understood why muggles slept in confining garments, because he preferred the nightshirts worn by wizards. They kept you warm and didn't interfere if your wife became frisky. Those were thoughts for another time. "They can wear my Ts, and we'll buy something in the morning."

Two damp little boys walked from the bathroom minutes after entering. The oversized shirts clung to their wet bodies and hung to their knees. Severus grinned proudly at the woman and motioned to himself. "We did it."

"Yes, I can see that." Emily smiled warmly and kissed the courageous little boys before ushering them into the room across the hall. They needed to share the large bed, but it had enough space to fit six boys their size, or two adults.

Marius and Emily took turns reading muggle nursery rhymes until the children fell into a deep slumber. They quietly left the room and closed the door. Marius glanced back and asked in a hushed whisper. "Did you forget to wash their hair?"

Emily shook her head and smiled softly at her husband. "The boys insisted on bathing themselves." His brow arched in response and she gently patted his chest. "Don't worry about that. They can bend over the kitchen sink in the morning, and I'll take care of it then." Marius nodded in agreement, and she carried out her plans despite the protests.

**Gringotts**

Marius didn't want people to think he dressed the boys in mismatched rags, so they stopped at a children's shop before entering the wizarding world. They bought items purebloods might wear, such as sweaters and button up shirts. The winter jackets screamed muggle, but they kept the children warm.

They entered a grungy looking tavern that reminded Severus of the places Tobias loved to frequent. He pressed against Emily's leg and felt her hand wrap around his shoulder. He didn't know why he liked her attention, but he did. A man glanced at them and waved from behind the bar. "Marius Black! It's been awhile since I've seen your face. Welcome, welcome. Is this your family?"

Marius gave Salazar's shoulder a soft squeeze and wrapped his other arm around his wife. "The boys are Salazar and Severus, and you know my wife Emily."

The friendly man kneeled before the children and lollipops magically appeared in his hands. Severus stared at the man with widened eyes, but Salazar was only interested in the candy. Tom smirked at the children's reactions and gave them each a red lolly. "Did you wish to visit Diagon Alley?"

"Yummy! Thanks!" Severus stared at the lolly until his eyes crossed and he tasted it with a little lick. Hot cinnamon and strawberries danced around his tongue with more flavour than he expected. He studied the lolly and popped it in his mouth. He never had anything like it, and he silently vowed to sample more magical candy.

Salazar said nothing and stuffed the sweet into his mouth; a gentle squeeze on his shoulder prompted him to reconsider that decision. "Thank-you," he said without removing the candy. The garbled response earned a grin from the friendly bartender, and a smirk from Emily.

"Yes if you wouldn't mind." Marius hated having to ask a wizard to let him in, but Tom seemed to understand. He asked everybody that question, and he quickly opened the passage for squibs and muggles with magical children.

They proceeded at a fast pace through the snow covered street, and huddled together to avoid the biting chill. Emily loved the fascinating little shops, but they needed to hurry. The boys would have several questions when they arrived at Gringotts.

Severus entered the large building and noticed a scary creature staring at him with big ears. It stood no taller than him, but it looked creepy. His hand squeezed Emily's a little tighter, and the creature grinned showing several pointy teeth. He'd seen enough! The little boy turned around and tried to run from the bank.

Emily felt a sudden yank and tightened her grip on the child. "Severus, you have nothing to fear. Do you remember Marius telling you about the goblins that run Gringotts?"

The little boy nodded meekly and peeked at the fearsome creature through a curtain of black hair. Didn't she see his teeth? Severus pressed against Emily's leg and tried to act brave—he wasn't scared. Salazar talked about the goblins, but he never said they were monsters.

They approached a wicket and met a grumpy looking creature who snarled at them. "State your name and business." Severus wrapped an arm around Emily's leg, but he wasn't afraid.

Marius smirked at the small boy and raised his gaze to the goblin. He retrieved the letter and handed it to the creature. "We need Gringotts to authenticate our guardianship, and we want an inheritance test."

The goblin snarled in irritation and scowled. "You're Marius Black, the squib. You waste Gringotts time. Why do you expect an inheritance?" He scanned the magical signature and verified its validity before stamping it with the official seal of Gringotts. Goblins avoided redundant paperwork.

Salazar didn't expect hostility, but he had a plan. He nodded at Salina and waited for the goblin to notice the basilisk. He spoke to her in parseltongue, and his brother joined their conversation. Marius grinned at the boys and placed a hand on their shoulders. "Their father was a descendant through a squib line." He didn't need to mention Salazar.

The arrogant creature stared at the boys with a shocked expression. Only two wizards had that ability, and neither had a child. The older would never leave Azkaban, and the younger had an insane thirst for power. The Gaunt family insisted otherwise, but the true heir survived outside the wizarding community. Did the mysterious line rediscover magic? The goblin grinned delightedly at the panicked child and he tried to sound less gruff. "Follow me, I will conduct the tests. You can call me Griphook." Gringotts hated losing track of its valuable clients, and he had no pity for the goblin who lost his head. Slytherin's account manager ignored his duties and allowed an important lordship to go unclaimed. Griphook would receive a promotion for finding the unknown heir, or so he hoped.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm learning how to write a story in third person, and I used an omnipotent approach for this chapter. Can you please let me know if there were places where I confused the reader. I'm especially concerned with the character's inner thoughts, and identifying who said what. Were there any places that left you scratching your head and wondering which character was speaking/thinking?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Griphook led the group to a cramped office at the end of a long hallway and motioned to the area reserved for clients. It had two wooden chairs wedged between the desk and wall. "Are the children twins?"

Severus nodded at the scary creature. The intimidating goblin frightened him, but he couldn't stop staring. He needed answers!

Salazar smirked at his brother's fascination, but the goblin looked offended by the boy's behaviour. "Severus, you're being rude. Stop staring!"

"I was paying attention."

"Nu-uh, you were staring,"

Emily glanced at her husband and smiled at the quarrelling brothers. "We let them stay up too late." Marius suggested a later bedtime, but the cranky little boys needed more sleep. She wrapped an arm around the smaller child and hauled him to her lap. Severus glanced at his brother and squirmed to get down, but her embrace tightened around his waist. "We have two chairs. Would you prefer if I sat on your lap?"

Severus grew quiet and gave the question more consideration than it deserved. "You can if you want." He liked Emily, and he didn't wish to say no. Would she get mad if he refused? An affectionate squeeze eased his concerns, and he leaned into her embrace. He didn't like being babied, but he would allow it.

Griphook summoned a large silver knife with an onyx handle. "The legacy dagger is an ancient artefact of goblin design; it uses blood magic to list estates and potential inheritances. The ministry acknowledges its impeccable accuracy and they accept its findings, but they classify it as a dark magical item." He sliced his thumb and pressed the injured digit against a blank parchment. Griphook held it for thirty seconds, and then he made a second print. The knife needed goblin blood to activate its magic. His thumb healed instantly, and he handed the cleaned dagger to Marius. "We need three drops from each boy."

Salazar stared at the bloody thumbprints and glanced at the dagger. His adult mind ridiculed the childish hesitation, but he couldn't help it. The knife looked huge! Would it cut through bone? The thought nearly caused him to panic, and he decided to forgo the inheritance test.

Severus nervously held out his hand. "Will it hurt?"

"No!" Salazar exclaimed and hurried towards Marius. He couldn't allow his brother to look braver than him. "Do me first."

Marius smirked at the small child and accepted his quivering hand. He gave it an affectionate squeeze and waited for Salazar to close his eyes before pricking the tiny thumb. The little boy never saw his blood, nor did he notice when the goblin healed the wound. "Salazar, you acted fearlessly."

His childish mind relished the affectionate praise, and he delighted in hearing it from a strong man. Warmth spread through his body, and Salazar didn't struggle when Marius sat him on his lap. He wasn't cuddling, but he needed a place to sit. He waited ten seconds. "How long does it take?"

An elegant script appeared underneath the first bloodied print and wrote his name in emerald green ink. It caused the goblin's eyes to widen in anticipation, and he eagerly leaned against the desk. "We'll know in a few minutes." He pushed the parchment towards the other child and motioned to the dagger.

Severus tried to act brave, but a small whimper escaped when the knife pierced his skin. Emily tightened her arms around the boy and gave him an affectionate squeeze. "You're doing fine, child. It'll be over before you know it." The little boy bit his lower lip and refused to make another sound. He didn't want Salazar to think him weak. Blood dripped on the second print, and he watched his name appear in elegant green script.

Griphook's eyes opened in bewilderment, and he stared at the parchment. They both had green ink. How was that possible; did magic recognise their claim to other estates? Were they both heirs? A second name appeared under Salazar's print, but the goblin whisked away the parchment before anyone could read the elegant script. "Salazar needs to come with me, but you can wait here."

Wizarding youth created horrific tales to scare their friends, and Marius remembered them all. He refused to believe in goblins eating small children, but his sudden resistance suggested otherwise. "What are your intentions?"

Emily recognised her husband's hesitancy, but she didn't understand the reason for his concern. Was he afraid? "Marius, what's the problem?"

Goblins never allowed their offspring to interfere with business, and it annoyed them when humans brought their children into Gringotts. They knowingly encouraged the stories by terrifying wizarding youth and giving them hungered glances. Griphook often licked his lips and smiled at the pesky little humans, but he never expected an adult to believe the atrocious tales. He smiled at the ignorant squib and tried to placate his fears. "Magic recognises Salazar Snape, but I need to sanction his birthright and secure his claim. He may tell you anything he wishes, but I cannot. Gringotts policies prevent me from discussing his lordship." He motioned to the door. "Would you prefer to wait outside my office?"

Marius felt numbed by the unexpected findings. What should he do? Goblins had an honourable reputation, and they detested theft. They wouldn't steal Salazar's inheritance, but he hesitated to leave the boy alone. He wished they waited until the children received their Hogwarts letters, but they didn't. How would a young child manage a lordship? "Salazar, do you want us to exit the office?"

Salazar bit his bottom lip and stared pleadingly at the squib. "You promise not to leave?" Marius nodded and earned a hesitant smile from the boy. "I'll talk to him." Magic told Gringotts who he was and Salazar welcomed the goblin's discretion, but he couldn't let his guardians know he had something to hide. Marius gave his shoulder a firm squeeze and led his family from the office.

Privacy wards prevented eavesdropping, but they wouldn't stop other goblins from interfering. "Lord Slytherin, why did you wish an inheritance test?" Salazar's return intrigued the goblin, but decorum prevented him from inquiring. Who was he to question the fates?

The former adult kneeled on the chair and braced his hands against the desk. He tried to look intimidating, but the childish body made it difficult. "Is Severus my heir?"

"Yes."

"Why did you send him from the room? My lordship passed after death and it fell to him. You should talk to Severus." Salazar swung his legs and hopped from the chair with too much childish energy. "I'll call my brother."

Goblins had a longer lifespan than humans, and Griphook remembered the formidable wizard from his youth. The childish antics amused him. "Your lordship never passed to another, and Gringotts cannot acknowledge an heir while you still live."

The bewildered child spoke barely above a whisper. "We need to hide my real identity. What happens now?"

Griphook wanted a promotion but his answer would anger the child. The formidable wizard had a ferocious temper, and the goblin didn't wish to invoke it. "Gringotts protects its clients by announcing claims against valuable estates. Your lordship will gain much attention as will your return to the magical community."

"That can't happen," Salazar scowled at Griphook with an angered glare. He intended to intimidate the goblin, but it looked like a petulant pout. "Who can override Gringotts policies?"

Griphook nervously dabbed a silk kerchief across his forehead and tried to quell his panic. Would his head be next? He didn't want to think about it. "Account managers decide what to tell the media, but Slytherin no longer has one. The Head Goblin guards your assets."

Salazar gazed into the creature's eyes without blinking. "Explain how Gringotts can announce my lordship without declaring my return."

Griphook hesitantly glanced at the door and back to the small child. He expected senior goblins to burst through and use their authority to claim Salazar for themselves. It infuriated Griphook, but he could do nothing against his superiors. "Your rebirth grants you a second identity, and Gringotts can use it to hide the truth. We can introduce you as Salazar Snape and use your formal title to announce the lordship."

A low hum reverberated throughout the office and caused the goblin to sigh. Griphook tried to ignore it, but a red beacon flashed across his desk. "The Head Goblin wishes to see you."

A devilish smirk spread across Salazar's face, but it looked creepy on an innocent child. "He can wait." Slytherin needed a new account manager, and Salazar appreciated Griphook's attitude. The goblin answered his questions and ignored his youthful condition. "My physical age causes complications, and guardians can overrule my decisions. Can I prevent others from accessing my account?"

Griphook nervously wrung his fingers and gazed at the flashing beacon. Bad things happened when goblins ignored their boss, but he obeyed Salazar's unspoken command. "The Ministry has no authority over Gringotts, and we recognise your adult status. Your account manager can use the lordship to protect your riches. Lord Slytherin, nobody steals from Gringotts."

Salazar stared at the goblin while he silently appraised the situation. Griphook had a small office and a low rank. Higher bank officials split their loyalties between valuable clients, and it often caused unfavourable compromises. The humming grew to an annoying volume and Griphook stared fearfully at the unopened door. Was he afraid of losing his head? "I want you to become my account manager. How soon can we make that happen?"

Excitement surged through the goblin's veins, and Griphook had a sudden urge to urinate. That could wait; he wasn't a dog! "Do you want me to manage both accounts?"

Salazar glanced skeptically at the goblin. "Do I have more than one?"

Did he make a mistake? Griphook reread the parchment, but the error wasn't his. "Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff bloodlines no longer exist. According to the agreement set between the founders—you own Hogwarts and its many treasures."

Salazar gaped at the goblin while he tried to process the shocking news. The Founders refused to split the school between their families, so they established a governing board to administrate it. The last existing bloodline would inherit Hogwarts. "You'll manage both accounts. What about unknown heirs; can Gringotts confirm their extinction?"

"Goblin magic no longer recognises any claims against their bloodlines." Griphook pushed a blood quill into Salazar's hand and pointed to a space on the parchment. "We need your guardian to sign this contract."

"Can they change account managers without my consent?"

"Lord Slytherin, your situation prevents it. Gringotts recognises your adult status, and it empowers me to void any contracts created without your consent. A guardian cannot assign another to manager your accounts, and goblin magic detects compulsions used against you. If you wish, I can add a charm that prevents Gringotts from accepting an unwilling signature. It'll prevent guardians from forcing your compliance."

"Yes, please add that charm." Griphook didn't expect another answer. Salazar scrunched his nose and peered at the goblin through overgrown bangs. "Why did we need their signature on this contract?"

Griphook smiled at the small child and mentally scolded himself. He needed to stop associating Salazar with his physical age. "The ministry doesn't recognise your authority, and they'll dispute the contract. They aren't the only ones. Hogwarts governors will question its validity, and its influential headmaster can manipulate the situation to gain control over you. Wizards will use our policies and their laws to disregard my appointment, and Gringotts can't stop them without a designated account manager. The ministry recognises parental authority to appoint a proxy, so we need your guardian's signature."

"How did you protect my assets before my return?"

"Gringotts sealed your vault to secure the Slytherin lordship and its treasure." Griphook motioned to the bloodied parchment and explained the reason for his urgency. "Magic recognised your authority and reopened your vault."

"Oh." Salazar held the dark magical item with a clumsy grip and sloppily signed his name. The quill lightly scratched his skin and caused more pain than he remembered. He hated its necessity, but magical contracts needed blood.

Griphook glanced anxiously at the incessantly flashing beacon. He needed to answer the door, or the Head Goblin would destroy him. "Milord, will you allow an interruption?" He received a slight nod.

An ancient goblin stomped into the office and glared at Griphook. "Where is Lord Slytherin?" He expected to find the formidable wizard, but he discovered a small boy in muggle clothes. "Lord Slytherin visits Gringotts after a thousand years, and you waste precious time entertaining this human child. Care to explain your deplorable priorities?" Time was money, and children had none.

Griphook motioned to Salazar and nervously swallowed. "The young wizard is..."

"A muggle raised child, yes I can see that." The Head goblin snapped impatiently and glanced into the hall. "Gringotts isn't a nursery. Perhaps, I should hire your wife and leave you at home to raise the offspring." Griphook tried to ignore the insult but a clenched jaw suggested otherwise.

Marius refused to leave Salazar alone with an angered goblin. He barged into the office with Severus asleep in his arms and Emily at his side. "Have you completed your assessment?"

Griphook didn't trust his boss, but the ancient goblin held all the power. He welcomed the returning family and used the small distraction to ignore his supervisor. "Mr. Black, we have much to discuss but we need your signature."

Marius retrieved the parchment and reluctantly accepted the blood quill. Should he call a lawyer; was he making a mistake? His father taught him to read everything before signing, so he intended to do just that. He shifted the sleeping child to his hip and spent several minutes studying the contract. It seemed straight forward. He kneeled on the floor and whispered to Salazar without waking Severus. "This contract will make Griphook your account manager, and he will guard your vaults. Do you want me to sign it?"

Salazar wrapped an arm across the man's shoulders and pressed against him for support. He glanced fearfully at the aggressive goblin and slowly nodded his head. "Yes."

The answer didn't surprise Marius, but he wanted the boy's consent. He signed the parchment where needed and returned it to the younger goblin. "You'll find everything in order."

Griphook tried to suppress his excitement, but a delighted grin gave him away. He no longer cared about the Head goblin's reaction. "You have my appreciation, Marius Black. Ask for me whenever you come to Gringotts, and I will serve you." Goblins despised lower wizards and treated them with disdain, but squibs had it worse. His generous offer received a firm nod.

The parchment vanished and a golden key fell to the desk. Griphook retrieved the item without acknowledging his supervisor. "Lord Slytherin, Gringotts welcomes your return." He handed the key to Salazar and smiled delightedly at the astonished goblin. "We use enhanced magic to guard vaults on the first floor. Your key ties me into its security, and it will summon me when you wish to access your wealth."

The Head Goblin pointed at the boy and snarled angrily at Griphook. "You believe this child to be Lord Slytherin? What nonsense is this?" He remembered the formidable wizard, and he looked nothing like the boy.

Griphook retrieved the bloodied parchment and placed it on the desk.

* * *

Legal Name(s): Salazar Snape; Salazar Slytherin

Official Title(s): Lord Slytherin; Master of Hogwarts (Unclaimed); Potions Master; Dark Arts Master

Birth Date(s): April 16, 918; January 9, 1960

1st Birth Mother: Isabella Slytherin; _nee Peverell_ (d)

1st Birth Father: Sardonis Slytherin (d)

2nd Birth Mother: Eileen Snape; _nee Prince_

2nd Birth Father: Tobias Snape (d)

Heir: Severus Snape

* * *

Elegant green script flowed from the second bloodied print and gave information relevant to Severus.

Legal Name: Severus Snape

Official Title: Heir of Slytherin Lordship; Heir of Hogwarts

Birth Date: January 9, 1960

Birth Mother: Eileen Snape; _nee Prince_

Birth Father: Tobias Snape (d)

* * *

Marius read the parchment and waited for the goblins to finish. They took longer than expected, and he wondered about their efficiency. Were they slow readers? "How does a five-year-old gain access to a lordship? Is it a symbolic title?"

Salazar eyed Marius and glanced at the parchment. "Did anything else look strange?"

Emily studied the document and offered the child a whimsical smile. "If you ignore the bloodied thumbprints, it looks like a normal birth certificate."

Griphook retrieved the parchment and banished it to Slytherin's file. "Goblin magic shows relevant information to those who know your secrets." The guardians missed everything about Salazar's former life, such as his original birth date, his first parents, and the adult titles. They believed he was the heir of Slytherin, and not his younger brother.

The Head goblin scowled at Griphook and scurried from the office. He claimed Slytherin's account after its manager lost his head, and he hoped an heir would make it official. By Gringotts he deserved it! He removed the careless goblin who neglected his duties. What did Griphook do? Nothing! The head goblin clenched his hands tightly and strode with a determined stride towards his office. A small magical burst alerted him of an important promotion, and he glanced at a new door across from his. 'Griphook – Accounts Manager'

Those inside the office never noticed its relocation, but sudden changes gained their immediate attention. The walls shifted and moved further away. Griphook's desk grew three times its size, and he gained an executive leather chair. A fireplace appeared against the wall and a comfortable sitting area formed around its hearth. It had a plush leather chair and two matching sofas. The office continued to grow and Griphook noticed a small bar with four stools, and a second door leading to a private loo.

Emily heard magic could do wondrous things, but that went beyond anything she imagined. She gaped at the changes and understood why Marius left the wizarding world. He would feel insignificant around people who considered that normal. The fascinated muggle tried to remember every detail, but goblins needed to protect their magic from wizards. The humans forgot everything.

Marius gently lowered Severus to the couch without waking him. "Salazar, we have a long day ahead of us." He motioned to the other sofa. "Lay down for a quick nap."

"No! I'm not tired!" Salazar stomped his foot and glanced at his accounts manager. The goblin promised to protect him! The little boy crossed his arms, straightened them, and crossed them again with an agitated huff. "I'm not having a nap!"

Gringotts recognised Slytherin's adult status, but Griphook questioned it. How could he respond? He wouldn't violate his client's trust. "Milord, I promise to say nothing about your accounts, but I cannot interfere with parental authority."

Salazar wasn't a baby, and he refused to take a nap. The agitated child squeezed his hands into fists and he desperately pleaded with the goblin. "I give you permission!"

"It doesn't work that way, milord." Griphook understood the need for a private discussion. A squib and a muggle couldn't protect the boys from Voldemort, or anyone who wished to claim Slytherin's accounts. The Daily Prophet would announce their inheritance in the morning edition, and their deaths that evening.

Griphook watched the muggle struggle with her reluctant charge. Goblin parents had charms to help their children sleep, but he refused to use magic against his client. Gringotts had no such hesitation, and Salazar joined his brother in an enchanted slumber. Would the boy notice what happened? "Mr. Black, do you know about the danger from He-who-must-not-be-named?"

An invisible snake slithered across the room. Salina didn't understand why the adults needed a private conversation, but she intended to listen. She would nip the goblin if he betrayed her wizard.

"I do." Marius squeezed his wife's hand and gazed into her eyes. "Lord Voldemort will murder the boys to claim their inheritance." He preferred the direct approach, and he didn't believe in dancing around the man's name.

Emily gently squeezed his hand and offered a reluctant nod. "Can we keep our promise to the children and help them find their mother?" She looked to her husband for the answer, but he glanced at the goblin.

Griphook straightened his back and leaned forward against the desk. "That depends on what happened to their mother."

Marius rubbed his temples with a defeated sigh. "We don't know. The boys believe someone used the Imperious against her, and I'm willing to agree." He went into further detail and explained the woman's symptoms. The goblin asked about her behaviour, and they repeated what the boys told them. "Who would cast the imperious?"

"Mr. Prince, her Head of House." Griphook grimaced at the obvious question, but he couldn't blame the squib. What did they know about magic?

Emily sprang from her chair and shook her head pleadingly at the goblin. "You can't mean their grandfather? Why would he do that to his daughter—to them?"

The goblin raised a finger. "One, he wanted to marry his daughter into House Malfoy, but he didn't want muggle blood associated with his family." A second digit joined the first. "Two, marital contracts decide if the children move with their parents. That isn't always the case. Their house may need them as an heir, or the new one might not want them. Mr. Malfoy had no obligation to take the children."

"That's horrid!" Emily couldn't believe the goblin's words, but his emotionless voice made everything sound worse. How could wizarding society approve those appalling actions?

"Three," Griphook continued to count, "The Imperious prevents marital bonds from forming. House Malfoy gains nothing by using the unforgiveable." He sighed at the muggle's confused expression and tried a different explanation. "Mr. Prince placed pride over morality. He wished to restore his family's honour by removing the children, and you interrupted his plans by offering them shelter." The children would've died during the winter storm.

The quaint little shops no longer sounded appealing, nor did magic. Emily wanted to leave wizarding society and pretend it never existed, but she needed to think of the children. "We can't fight against magic. How can we protect the boys?"

Griphook leaned against his folded arms and calmly stated. "You cannot, but House Malfoy can."

"Should we trust Abraxas?" Marius vividly recalled the cruel taunts and hexes he received from the platinum wizard.

A creepy grin spread across the goblin's face. "Traditional wizards will envy House Malfoy for raising Slytherin's heirs, and Abraxas will pay many galleons to gain custody of those children. I suggest you ask a high price."

Emily's throat constricted and her response sounded strangled. "We won't sell them."

Griphook didn't understand the muggle's reaction. They had the children that Malfoy wanted, and he had many riches. Why wouldn't they ask for gold?


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Marius disliked pureblood wizards, but he had a special hatred for Abraxas Malfoy. The platinum git topped the list of those who reminded him about his status, and he dreaded the upcoming discussion. They promised to return the boys to their mother, but Marius hated asking favours from the magical community. It made him feel useless and weak.

Abraxas Malfoy haughtily glanced around the office and assessed its occupants. Gringotts never contacted their clients unless they had urgent business. Where was his accounts manager? He could never remember the foul creature's name, but this goblin didn't look familiar.

Malfoy's gaze landed on the Black family stain, and his lips curled in disgust. The mudblood infiltration spread muggle beliefs throughout wizarding community and created an appalling weakness. Cygnus Black was one such example. The disgraceful wizard fell under his wife's influence and agreed to hide Marius's squib status. They knew the child lacked abilities when Gringotts refused prepayment for his tuition; his name was not in the Book of Magic.

Respectable pureblood families made arrangements for their child's education before registering its birth, and they took the needed actions to prevent shaming their house. It usually involved the Veil or a muggle orphanage. Hypocritical liberal families, such as the Potters, continued the practice despite denouncing the old ways. They said it allowed their child to attend Hogwarts should they die, and the guardian refused to pay. Abraxas knew better. House Potter boasted about never having given birth to a squib, but no family could truly make that claim.

"Goblin, you do not serve House Malfoy." Abraxas wished to scold the creature for wasting his time, but Griphook's executive office suggested caution. Powerful goblins made good allies. "Explain the reason for your summons."

Griphook stared at the formidable wizard without emotion. Anything else would show weakness, or uncertainty. "Mr. Malfoy, allow me to introduce Lord Slytherin."

Steel-blue eyes flickered in shock, but Abraxas quickly regained his composure. His gaze lingered on the scruffy little boy sleeping on the couch. Were those muggle clothes? "Important ministerial obligations need my attention, and I have no wish to prattle with worthless layabouts. How does this involve the squib and his muggle wife?"

Griphook wanted to snarl and curse the arrogant wizard, but he mentally recited the Gringotts mantra. _Keep them happy and keep their gold_. He repeated it five times to avoid a terrible mistake. "Marius and Emily Black are the guardians of Lord Slytherin and his twin brother, Severus Snape."

"Impossible!" Abraxas stepped towards Marius and barely resisted shouting. "How does a worthless squib plan to protect them?" It was an outrage! House Malfoy should gain the political prestige for introducing Lord Slytherin to wizarding society. Not a bloody muggle! Abraxas wanted custody and he wouldn't allow morality to interfere.

Emily seldom disliked people, but she could make an exception for the arrogant wizard. "Mr. Malfoy, I refuse to tolerate your deplorable conduct for another second." Abraxas curled his lips into a snarl, but she had enough. "You're correct to assume we can't protect the boys, but your atrocious comportment has me questioning your parental abilities." She gave the platinum wizard a dismissive snub. "Griphook, please summon the next family on your list."

Marius would place that memory in a pensive if he had magic—a flummoxed Malfoy at a muggle's mercy. They never discussed alternative arrangements, but he admired Emily's cunning. "Walburga and Orion Black have children their age."

"We should not act in haste." Abraxas said in what he hoped was a calm tone. "He-who-must-not-be-named wishes to claim their inheritance, and he will not rest until he slays the children. Malfoys use ancient runic magic, goblin wards, and fortification shields to secure our properties. You will find no other home better defended, and our superior political influence gives us the ability to protect the children from unscrupulous ministerial officials." Abraxas glanced at the couch and returned his attention to the infuriating muggle. "We hire the best tutors for our children, and our wealth allows them advantages unknown by other families."

Griphook reached into a tin above the mantle and grabbed a pinch of powder. "Mr. Black, shall I call your niece?"

"Yes."

The goblin tossed powder at the flames, but a hastily erected shield reflected it back into the office. Malfoys always got what they wanted, and Abraxas refused to tolerate the squib's interference. "Mr. and Mrs. Black, I must apologise for my earlier behaviour. What will it take to convince you?" The imperious would invalidate magical contracts, but he knew other ways.

Marius thinned his lips and narrowly avoided laughing at the unexpected development. Malfoys never apologised! How far could he push the arrogant wizard? "My wife and I wish to stay in contact with the boys and have visitation privileges."

"Indeed, Mr. Black." Abraxas expected them to ask for money and he would happily pay a million galleons. "Malfoy Manor has several suites; you may use one until the boys reach magical maturity."

Marius hoped to secure visitation rights, but he never expected a room in their manor. It would break Emily's heart to leave the boys, and it tempted him to accept the generous offer. "Did you plan to hire us?"

Abraxas considered the suggestion. Pureblood women seldom had time for their children due to societal obligations, and many influential families relied on house-elves to raise their heirs. It taught the children their place, and they learned to command obedience from others. The muggle would unknowingly teach another valuable lesson; how to manipulate those in authority. Lucius could use the practice. "Mrs. Black, I can offer you employment as a nanny for House Malfoy." Abraxas would bribe officials at the ministry to find the woman a magical heritage. He would never admit to hiring a muggle.

Emily looked unsure, or so she pretended. The man annoyed her with his bigotry and she wanted to avoid him, but she dreaded his influence over the children. The sweet little boys would become arrogant monsters. "Do you plan to adopt them, or raise them as wards?"

Abraxas never doubted his ability to outmaneuver the dunderheaded squib or his simplistic wife. He'd get the boys and a new servant. "Indeed, I plan to adopt them. They will bear my name and become official members of House Malfoy."

Marius wanted to cackle with glee for getting one over Abraxas, but he miraculously resisted the urge. Emily met his gaze, glanced at the boys, and concluded their silent conversation with a slight nod. Marius understood what she wanted. "My wife accepts your offer, but I'm already employed." He would never work for Malfoy. "Congratulations on your future marriage to Eileen Prince. Have you set a date?"

How did the squib find out about his marriage? The Daily Prophet planned to announce it tomorrow. Abraxas expected a large headline on the front page, and several articles in the societal column. "Our wedding takes place on Christmas day at one in the afternoon."

Emily lovingly stroked Severus's hair and glanced at his sleeping brother. She promised to unite the boys with their mother, but she didn't want to lose them. "May we attend the wedding? Eileen and I are close friends."

Why would Eileen socialise with muggles? "Indeed, you will see to my sons and keep them from mischief during the regular ceremony. Lucius can stay when we formalise our marital bonds, but you must remove his younger brothers."

Emily's eyes widened and a pink hue spread across her cheeks. Did wizards engage in those activities while their guests watched? She didn't know what to say, or how to respond to that unwanted knowledge. It wasn't something she ever intended to see.

Marius glanced from his flustered wife to the baffled wizard and tried to restrain his laughter, but the harder he tried the worse it became. A loud snort ended his struggle. "Magical couples formalise their marital bonds with an unbreakable vow. Young children can learn the procedure, so we discourage them from watching. It prevents accidental marriages."

Emily's cheeks grew hotter at her husband's explanation, but she appreciated him not telling the wizard about her misinterpretation. He would think her a perverted muggle, and he would question her being around his children.

Marius decided to spare his wife further humiliation and change the topic. "Salazar and Severus Snape are Eileen's children. Their father was a descendent of Slytherin through a squib line."

What game were they playing? Arms folded across his chest, and Malfoy glared down his nose at the squib. "Eileen says she has no children."

Griphook explained the imperious theory and showed Abraxas the inheritance parchment. They played him like a fool, and made him beg to adopt the children. Malfoy wanted to curse the squib, but he admired the muggle's cunning. Lucius needed what she could teach because his mother always coddled him. He became spoiled, and he used anger to get what he wanted. It usually succeeded. Abraxas could not allow that to continue, and he intended to grant Emily full authority over the children. Lucius would disapprove, but a proper Slytherin knew to use shrewdness instead of temper.

Abraxas clacked his cane against the floor and slowly walked to the sitting area. "The Imperious complicates matters as does House Prince." He returned the original guardianship papers to Marius. "Mr. Prince cannot dispute your custody, because the transfer happened when Eileen lived under House Snape."

Muggles didn't use those terms to describe families, but Emily nodded in understanding. Wizards had different ways of doing things. Abraxas leaned heavily on his cane and continued the explanation. "Mr. Prince will contest my adoption if we transfer their guardianship before the wedding, because Eileen is their mother and a member of his house. We must wait until she joins my family."

Emily sucked in her breath and looked at Marius with a worried glance. The evil what's-his-name would murder the boys. They didn't stand a chance! "What about the danger?"

Marius agreed with his wife, but he suspected Abraxas had a plan. Malfoys always knew how to work around the system. "What do you need from us?"

"Take the boys to my flat in Paris and stay there until Christmas. Dobby will help you and get the children used to house-elves." Abraxas ignored Emily's bewildered expression; he would leave that explanation for her husband. "Gringotts officials will escort you to my wedding and protect Slytherin's heirs. They will remove unwanted magic on Eileen, authenticate my adoption and hold a press conference to announce the Lordship."

The solution sounded logical, but it caused problems for Marius. "My clients frequently contact me, and I can't leave work for a month."

Malfoy tried to hide his skepticism. Squibs held unimportant jobs, or they left for muggle society without usable skills. Obviously, the man thought too highly of himself. "Perhaps, I can speak with your employer. Tell me, Mr. Black, what is your occupation?"

Marius didn't want to discuss his employment with the pretentious git because wizards believed him worthless. He studied hard to earn a degree, and he did it without the Black family money. "Muggle terms will mean nothing to a pureblood wizard, but I can describe my responsibilities. I work with non-magical investments. My clients seek advice on financial opportunities, and I manage their assets."

The Malfoy family became wealthy by investing in muggle businesses, but that ended in the 1600s when the Statute of Secrecy prohibited it. Abraxas saw a potential opportunity. "Are you a teller at a muggle bank?"

How could Marius explain his employment to a pureblood? He considered answering in the affirmative, but he didn't want Abraxas comparing him to a goblin—a creature. "No, I alert my clients of businesses with potential growth opportunities. They pay me to negotiate the transactions, and to watch over their investments."

Their discussion lasted another hour, but it drastically changed their lives. Abraxas withdrew 10 million galleons and exchanged them for £50,000,000. He never expected a squib to engage in useful employment, but he recognised an opportunity when he saw one.

"Leave your current employer. The Statute of Secrecy limits our interactions with non-magical society, and supervisors ask awkward questions you cannot answer." Malfoy didn't understand why Gringotts needed to wash muggle currency, but they insisted on laundering it. "Show me what you can do with this paltry sum, and I will give you more business. Open a shop in Diagon Alley for your clients, and another in muggle London for business transactions. House Malfoy will cover the expenses, and I will introduce you to other influential wizards." Abraxas doubted the squib had enough money to start a business, but he didn't want that to interfere with profits.

Emily gently stroked Salazar's hair and hoped they wouldn't regret their decision. She didn't want Marius to suffer from arrogant wizards, and she wondered about Lucius. Was he a spoiled brat like his father? "Mr. Malfoy, would you like to meet the children?"

Abraxas wished to say yes, but he couldn't imagine a worse first impression. "No. They're angry and hurt about being rejected. Tell them our plans and let them know of my intention to adopt them." Malfoy transfigured a handkerchief into a pouch, filled it with Galleons, and tossed it at Marius. "Buy yourselves and the children new clothes. You can't wear muggle attire around Malfoy manor, so I expect you to dress appropriately. Buy the boys quality clothing because Malfoys only wear the best. Send Dobby if you need anything." Abraxas waited for their acknowledgement before he vanished through the floo.

Salina slithered back to her young wizard and snuggled into the crook of his neck. The boys wanted to live with their mother, but she preferred Emily and Marius. Eileen allowed Tobias to harm her children, and Salina questioned Malfoy's motives. Nestlings needed stability, and she noticed that Abraxas seldom talked about his son. It didn't bode well. Wealthy purebloods often neglected their children and hired servants to raise them. Salina didn't understand their parenting style, but she approved of the new nanny.

* * *

**A/N:** The boys are the focus of the story, but this chapter wasn't for little eyes.

Next update - Meeting the Malfoys


End file.
